Reliving the Gallery
by BakaVSAll
Summary: Ib is plagued with amnesia, and her mother decides to call an unlikely duo for help: Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Eva Rosalene. Set up as a stage play, see what dark secrets are unearthed as Neil and Eva explore Ib's mind. Rated T. (Last update: Added A4S4N and A4S4E, and added a small explanation at the end of A4S3N and A4S3E.)
1. A1S1: The Next Case

_**Act 1**_

**Scene 1**

_[Neil and Eva are driving over to a house in a quiet suburban area, late at night. The clear sky reveals a sparkling light show in the stars overcasting the entire town, with a brilliant golden moon as its centerpiece. The houses in the neighborhood all look like one another, and yet, each of them has a subtle distinct trait to make each house distinguishable, such as a mildly different color of paint, or the type of crystal-clear windows. When the two doctors reach the house, Neil parks abruptly on the right side of the road, and narrowly avoids running over a rabbit. The rabbit scurries towards the house that they meant to visit.]_

**Neil:** _[shifts the gear to park, and stretches] _Alright! Got here without hitting any squirrels!

**Eva:** _[wiping her forehead of sweat] _I'd say that'd be an achievement, but this place seems to have more rabbits than squirrels. Not to mention, you nearly killed the rabbit that ran away. Seriously, is our next client going to be when you finally kill someone?

**Neil:** Just get the stuff we need for-

**Eva:** _[scoffs in disgust] _Excuse me? You're going to make me get it? Weren't you the one to say that you were going to become more gentlemanly?

**Neil:** If, by "gentlemanly," you mean "awesome-and-manly," then yes, I'm trying to become gentlemanly.

_[Eva covers her face with her hands. Neil exits the vehicle, and goes to the trunk to fish out the necessary equipment. His breath is barely visible, but still can be seen; the air is brisk and cool. He walks near the passenger side of the car, where Eva is sitting, while carrying the equipment. He peers into the window, and sees Eva taking off her seat belt. Eva rolls down the window.]_

**Eva:** _[popping her head out] _By the way Neil, did you already finish all of your painkillers?

**Neil:** _[mildly grunting] _Ugh... Yeah. I need to go to the pharmacy later and get some more. I think I'll be needing them soon. _[Places down the equipment he was carrying on the floor] _Shesh, you really are out to break my back, aren't you?

**Eva:** _[rolling up the window and stepping out of the car]_ That'll make up for squirting me with water during the Halloween party.

**Neil:** _[raising his hands in the air] _Halloween's like a second April fools! And a little water never hurts anyone, but a broken back will!

**Eva:** Try drowning in a lake first, then come back to me and say that. _[sighs]_ Whatever, let's go.

_[Neil and Eva walk down the walkway to the entrance. The two-story house is a very pristine and glowing yellow. The pathway is made up of smoothed out cobble. Solar-powered lamps eradicates the darkness around and the garden is almost glimmering in the light. With the darkness dispelled, the house's distinct trait is revealed; there are bunny statues in the front lawn and garden, akin to a lawn gnome.]_

**Neil:** Man, this place looks fancy. I know the job pays well, but I doubt I'll ever get a place quite like this.

**Eva:** You got that right. You couldn't keep a place tidy to save your life.

**Neil:** Better than keeping my diary out on the table at work.

**Eva:** _[turns towards Neil] _Wait... what? _[voice raising] _Did you look in my diary?

**Neil:** _[grinning sneakily]_ Every beautiful, cheesy word. Glad you enjoyed my prank.

_[Eva smacks Neil in the back of the head. As Neil flinches in pain, he trips over the first step of the oak porch.]_

**Neil: **__[weakly] ___Ow..._

**Eva:** Huh. I was intending one hit, but two will do.

**Neil:** _[trying to get up] _Just knock on the door.

**Eva:** Wait... you didn't even pick up the equipment when you placed it down! Get it!

**Neil:** But Eva, that's so far... And I'm so tired... _[Neil lies back down where he fell]_

**Eva:** Now, Neil!

**Neil:** _[getting up fully]_ Fine. But you bring it back once we're done.

_[Neil heads back to where he placed down the equipment. Eva rings the door bell, but no sound is heard. Several seconds later, Neil is struggling to bring the equipment up onto the porch, and a woman answers the door. She is wearing a completely red dress, and has luscious auburn hair.]_

**Woman:** Oh, hello, Miss. _[she curtsies]_

**Eva:** Oh... um... No need for... uhh... never mind. Hello, Ma'am. My name is Dr. Eva Rosalene, and my colleague is Dr. Neil-

**Neil:** _[screaming from afar]_ Emiliano Rosoliano!

**Eva:** _[clearing her throat] _... Dr. Neil Watts. Are you familiar with the Sigmund Agen-

**Woman:** Yes. I heard about you from a family friend. Come on in, I was already making some tea. We'll discuss in the living room.

**Eva:** Thank you. _[to Neil, slightly hushed]_ Hurry up already!

**Neil:** _[clearly struggling] _Me... and my infinite strength... costs speed... you know?

**Eva:** You're not from some video game. Why are you speaking like you are?

**Neil:** Yet you were so content with playing the game I made.

_[Neil, expecting a response, stops. However, Eva turns around and silently walks inside the house, only slightly nodding her head. Neil rushes in, still struggling.]_

_[The door closes.]_


	2. A1S2: A Little Extra Work

**Scene 2**

_[Neil and Eva walks in slowly, taking in the atmosphere of the house. It was simply perfect. The house is well furnished and very elegant. Surrounding a stained glass table in the center are two loveseat couches and an upright piano. The square rug underneath the glass table and couches is adorned with four red roses in the cardinal direction, four blue roses in the intermediate direction, and a yellow roses in between every blue and red rose. A small chandelier illuminates the entire living room brightly. Overall, the place is completely spotless, and the furniture looks like it was newly bought. Even the scent of the house smells of newly bought furniture. Neil places down the equipment next to him, as he lowers to sit down on one of the two couches at the glass table. Eva takes the initiative to sit on the couch on the opposite side. The woman comes in, and sets tea out on the glass table between the two couches. Neil is quick to grab one of the teacups.]_

**Eva:** Thank you. _[She slowly grabs the teacup]_

**Neil:** _[holding the teacup and saucer to his face, getting ready to drink] _So, where's our sick client?

**Woman:** _[sitting down next to Eva]_ Actually... no one is dying here.

**Neil:** _[puts down his cup into his saucer] _What?

**Woman: **In fact, there is no one sick here either.

**Eva:** _[raises an eyebrow] _Really?

**Woman:** Yes. However, my friend told me that the Sigmund Corporation helps people remember things as well.

_[Neil and Eva exchange a concerned glance.]_

**Eva:** Erm... Well, I suppose we could reactivate the memories of a person. And that way, they wouldn't need to be dying since there are no conflicting memories being created. However, not only is it difficult, but also we aren't here for that in the first place.

**Neil:** Yeah. Our client's name here, according to your phone call, is a woman named Ib, right?

**Woman:** ... Well, yes, but... Not exac-

**Voice:** _[footsteps can be heard going towards the living room]_ Mommy! What are we eating for-

_[A girl with golden blonde hair and a silk green dress walks out and into the living room. She begins to stare at the two doctors, particularly Neil, with intrigue and slight alarm.]_

**Girl:** Who are these people?

**Eva:** _[eyes widen] _A little girl?

**Neil:** I really don't think we should be the ones to be here... _[pauses momentarily] _Huh. Déjà vu.

**Woman:** Oh heavens, no! Not my dear Mary. But yes, Ib is a little girl. Nine years old. _[to Mary]_ Mary, can you go play with Ib?

_[Mary stands there frozen for a couple of moments. Eventually, she regains consciousness and walks out without a word. Both Neil and Eva start drinking their tea.]_

**Neil:** I got a feeling she doesn't like us.

**Eva:** It doesn't matter. _[to Woman]_ Anyway, we came here expecting that we would go take a look at a person's memories, alter them to fulfill their dreams, and leave our client before they pass.

**Neil:** Yeah. And like I said before, I really don't think we are the right people you should-

**Woman: **_[interrupting]_ Still... it'll be quick, I promise!

**Neil:** _[quickly finishes his tea, and placing it down on his saucer]_ Good tea. Thanks! Back on subject, you don't know that. One of our clients requested our service, and we stayed there for two days! We could be helping someone else out in that time, and if we are helping you instead of someone who is actually dying-

**Woman:** Is there any possible way?

**Eva:** What exactly is the problem with Ib?

**Woman:** She has been complaining about not remembering something that seems direly important.

**Eva:** _[putting down her teacup on to her saucer]_ That's it?

**Neil:** That seems a little... underwhelming.

**Woman:** Please. She's been complaining about it for the past three weeks now!

**Eva:** Three weeks isn't normal for a child, but like we said-

**Woman:** What if you come here after work, with the equipment? Just take a look.

**Neil:** _[places the saucer on the table] _Eva, didn't the last guy that used the equipment against company policy get fired?

**Eva:** Not only was he fired, he was also sued by the agency.

**Woman:** _[yelling]_ There has to be something I can do for my poor Ib!

_[An air of silence fills the room. Several moments later, Neil breaks the silence.]_

**Neil:** Fine.

**Eva:** _[exclaiming] _Neil?

**Woman:** You'll do it? Really?

**Neil:** _[getting up]_ No, but I'll tell the higher-ups about the situation. You should ask them too. If they'll give a pass on it, and if we give them a signed contract of the specific details of the case, they might let us do it.

**Eva:** _[finishes her tea] _I guess that might work. But there's no guarantee.

**Neil:** Chances are, you'll probably have to pay in advance, at least half. And the price is probably going to be really steep.

**Woman:** _[crying tears of joy]_ Yes, that will be fine. Anything for my little girl.

**Neil:** I guess that'll be it! So, we'll be leaving, and we'll know if you are able to do it, since our bosses will probably tell us. _[stares at the door]_

**Eva:** Who told you about us, by the way?

**Woman:** One of my friends, a woman named Lily.

**Eva:** _[smiling, putting her saucer and tea cup on the table, and getting up]_ Lily... What a coincidence! We helped her out too. She was taking care of the man who became our client.

**Woman:** Oh really? Was she the nice woman that I have always known?

**Eva:** Of course. She was very ladylike and courteous. Kind of like you, come to think of it.

**Woman:** Hmm...

_[She closes her eyes and smiles, clearly in deep thought.]_

**Neil:** Hey Eva, we should head out. We still have another case tonight.

**Eva:** Oh, right. _[to woman]_ So, you'll speak to our bosses and if they say it is okay for us to look into her memory, we shall.

**Woman:** Thank you so much!

_[The woman gets up and shows the two to the door. Neil leads the way out of the door.]_

**Woman:** I'll make sure you two are back here. I'd rather have someone that knows what is going on working on my little girl.

**Eva:** I'm sure that if you are successful, we will have to. By the way, I don't believe I caught your name.

**Woman:** Sherry.

**Neil:** _[turning around]_ Like a drink?

_[Sherry laughs lightheartedly and closes the door.]_

**Eva:** _[from outside] _Neil, did you bring the equipment?

**Neil:** I told you to bring it out.

**Eva:** _[two fingers are placed on her forehead, in supreme irritation] _Neil... get the equipment. Now.

**Neil:** Fine... _[sighs]_ … Actually, can you get it?

**Eva: **Stop wasting time!

**Neil: **Ugh... Okay, okay. I'm getting it.

_[Neil turns around and knocks on the door. Mary answers the door, clearly unhappy of his presence on her porch.]_

**Neil:** Oh hello, little girl. I need to-

_[Mary closes the door.]_

**Neil:** _[shouting loudly] _Hey! Let me in!

_[Neil continues to knock on the door. Some time passes, when Mary opens the door again.]_

**Neil:** Very funny, little girl. I need to get-

_[She attempts to close the door again, but Neil places his foot in between the door opening.]_

**Neil:** Hah! Take that!

_[Mary runs away, presumably to her room.]_

**Eva:** _[shouting from far away] _Neil! What's the hold up?

**Neil:** _[shouting back]_ I was just held up by a little twerp! I'll be there in a few.

_[Neil hastily picks up the equipment, still struggling, and leaves the house. A loud thud can be heard from outside.]_

**Eva:** _[still shouting] _Did you just drop the equipment?

**Neil:** _[shouting]_ I didn't drop it! I was going to close the door.

_[Neil closes the door.]_

**Eva: **__[from far away] __You totally dropped it.

**Neil: **__[chuckling from far away] __I guess...

__[Neil exclaims in pain. Eventually, the sounds of a car revving up and rolling away is heard.]__


	3. A1S3: Agonizing Possibilities

****Scene 3****

_[Mary runs into Ib's room, out of breath. Ib's room is full of stuffed rabbits of varying sizes, colors, and even shapes. The midnight blue ceiling is covered with fluorescent stars which dimly lit the room. A circular light in the center of the ceiling is broken. Aside from that, it looks as typical as any other little girl's room, complete with a matching set of furniture. Ib is lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Mary walks towards the foot of Ib's bed, and sits down.]_

**Mary:** _[breathing heavily, and pauses to catch her breath]_ Hey... _[gasp]_... Hey Ib.

**Ib:** _[Still staring at the ceiling] _Hi.

_[Mary takes a moment to regain her breath. Ib continues to stare blankly at the ceiling.]_

**Mary:** Ib? Did you remember what you forgotten?

_[Ib shakes her head.]_

**Mary: **I see. The doctors came in, and it doesn't seem like they can help you.

_[Ib continues to stare at the ceiling, although a noticeable frown has formed on her face.]_

**Mary:** Well, do you want to play some games?

_[A moment passes before Ib nods her head. Mary sits down on the floor, and Ib slowly joins her. They begin playing with some of the stuffed bunnies in her room. It's clear that there is a dense and ominous feeling in the air felt by both Ib and Mary, but neither one decides to address it. Time passes, and eventually there is a knock on the door, from a tall man wearing a suit.]_

**Man: **Hey Ib, hey Mary. _[waves]_ You guys are playing with those stuffed rabbits?

**Mary: **_[turns to face the man]_ Yeah, but I don't think that Ib wants to play.

_[Ib turns to the man and nods.]_

**Man: **Well, I heard from your mother that the doctors came. They'll help you remember.

_[Mary drops down the mint green rabbit in her hands and gets up. The rabbit lands on its side, akin to __how a real rabbit would lie dead. Ib stays seated, but places down the white rabbit right side up on the floor.]_

**Mary: **But Daddy, they couldn't help! _[trembling and cracking voice]_ Are they going to hurt Ib?

**Man: **Of course not! I wouldn't hire them if they would. But, I have to head to the agency. _[looks at Ib]_ And I need to take you with me.

**Ib: **_[silently] _Okay.

**Mary: **You mean I can't go? _[tears forming]_

**Man: **_[worried about how to explain the situation without stepping on any land mines] _Mary, you need to keep your mother company. She'll be sad and lonely without you. It's tough enough without Ib.

**Mary: **_[unstable voice, starting to raise] _But there was a time before me and Ib! Was Mommy sad and lonely then?

**Man: **Before, I could stay at home with her all day. But now, I have a job. Without this job, we wouldn't been in this house. We wouldn't be able to take care of you OR Ib. So, the least you can do for me, your mother, and Ib is to stay with her, stay with your mother. Understand now?

**Mary: **_[defeated] _Okay...

**Man: **Good. Now then, we'll be having dinner. I brought home some sandwiches from my business meeting, and your mother made some soup. It's the type of stuff you could find in a café, and Mary, I know how much you like cafés. _[to Ib] _Ib, I know you like the food from cafés as well. So come on guys, let's go eat.

_[The man walks out. Ib follows, but Mary stays inside the room. A tear manages to flow down her face. Mary closes the door.]_

**Mary: **No... Then it's only a matter of time. _[Mary wipes her eyes]_ They'll know that I'm...

_[Mary looks at her hands. Her hands look like running make-up; pale streaks were running down both her hands and face, revealing a pure white surface underneath. Quickly, she begins to panic and looks for a place to remove the evidence of her true self. After looking for a brief time, she smothers the bed with her face, though it looks like she bashed her head on the bed instead. She takes her hands and roll them on Ib's bed. She takes a second look at her hands. Her hands seems to have returned to normal. The bed, oddly enough, is wet, but not stained. She forces herself to stop crying.]_

**Mary: **_[fearfully] _They'll know that I'm a painting... And I'll lose my family. It's only been six months. And then... I don't know. Will I end up going back... there? _[she shutters] _Or will they just... end me? I don't want to go! I love Mommy and Daddy! I love Ib... and even Garry... I'm... I'm sorry...

_[As a cloud of gloom quickly descends, Mary continues to move her mouth, but no words are audible at that point. Eventually, she sighs and lies down on the bed, and closes her eyes. A few minutes later, Ib __walks in. Mary jumps up and out of the bed, startled. Mary lets out a small, high-pitched squeak.]_

**Ib: **… Mary? Are you okay?

**Mary: **Oh... Yeah!

_[Ib begins to walk out.]_

**Mary: **Wait! Ib... I... I want to stay with you. I want to be together.

**Ib: **_[a small smile forms] _Together forever, right?

**Mary: **_[giggle] _Right. I won't lose you. Let's not keep Mommy and Daddy waiting!

_[Mary darts out of the room beaming with happiness, Ib following.]_

_[The mint green rabbit jumps back into upright position, as if it was standing on its four legs.]_

**Green: **_[mouth doesn't move, whispering] _She'll be with us soon.

_[The white rabbit hops towards the mint green rabbit.]_

**White: **Yes, soon.

**Green &amp; White: **_[chanting] _Soon... Soon... Soon...


	4. A1S4: Mary's Origin

**Scene 4**

_[The following day, Mary and her mother are playing at the glass table in the living room, both sitting on the floor. Mary is holding the mint green rabbit, while Sherry has a Slender doll. Mary seems to be a little unhappy with Sherry's choice of toy, but Sherry is unaware of her feelings. Ib and her father returned during their play time. Ib is silent, but Ib's father seems to be quite happy. Sherry drops the doll and walks towards the front door. When she drops the doll, the lights flicker and the doll disappears.]_

**Sherry: **Hey Ib! _[kisses Ib on the forehead] _How are you?

**Ib: ****...** I'm fine.

_[Ib and Sherry sits down on the floor.]_

**Sherry: **_[smiling] _That's great, dear! And how about you, honey?

**Man: **I'm feeling great! I never knew that Neil was working at that agency. I was even able to get a discount with Ib's... uh... Ib's...

_[He ponders on what to call the procedure. A knock comes from the door, though the door was already open. The person walks in. The person is Neil.]_

**Neil: **Do you want the name of the procedure with one word or two words? One word makes it terrifying, while two words makes it sound like magic.

**Sherry, Man, &amp; Mary: **Two words.

_[Ib holds up the peace sign; two fingers.]_

**Neil: **Memory-Weaving. There's also a four word name, a twelve word name, and-

_[Neil's shoulder gets tapped for space. He moves around, but it's obvious that he wasn't moving to make space._]

**Eva: **_[nudges Neil away for space for her] _Good morning Sherry, Mary. Good morning Ib. I am Dr. Eva-

**Neil: **Smells-like-beans!

_[Sherry and Mary's father chuckles, while Ib smiles mildly. Mary stays silent and aloof. Eva clenches her left hand into a fist, while her right hand is covering her face, which is red with anger. Out of the corner of her eye, she gives Neil a demonic glare. At once, Neil is paralyzed out of fear.]_

**Eva: **_[enunciating every syllable] _Ro-sa-lene.

_[She clears her throat, then she speaks normal, though anger is present in her voice.]_

**Eva: **This is Dr. Neil... _[glares again at Neil] _Watts. We are part of the Sigmund-

**Sherry: **_[smiling] _I think it's safe to say we can skip all the formalities.

**Eva: **Uh... right. _[nervous chuckle]_ It's just that I've gotten used to introducing myself to families like that. _[professional voice comes out]_ Anyways, we were only instructed to speak to Ib about the operation. Besides, this house is on the way to our next patient.

_[Mary dashes off to her room with the mint green bunny. Ib begins to go after her, but Sherry holds her shoulder. Neil recovers from his momentary fright, and adjusts his glasses.]_

**Man: **Were those the words you were going to use? Probably scared off the poor girl...

**Neil: **Kind of, yeah. Sorry.

_[He has a very large grin on his face.]_

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Neil! Why are you acting so casual this time around?

**Neil: **_[hushed] _For starters, no one's dying. And this guy is Weiss! We met last year at a bar that was next to the last video game and anime convention. I know his awesomeness even went to their kids... although... Mary...

**Eva: **_[hushed] _I know you noticed, but we'll discuss it later on.

**Weiss: **Guys? You okay?

**Neil: **Of course! Anyways, we're here to speak to Ib.

**Eva: **May we sit?

**Weiss: **Sure, sit down.

_[It only takes a moment for Eva, Neil, Ib, and Weiss to all sit down. Sherry leaves momentarily and returns with tea. She places the tea cups and saucers on the glass table. Neil grabs the nearest cup. Ib takes the cup next to his.]_

**Neil: **You make the best tea I have ever had. What kind of tea is it?

_[He takes a big gulp, unflinching of the temperature.]_

**Sherry: **Oolong tea.

**Neil:** Ooh... I'll keep that in mind.

_[He places the empty cup down.]_

**Eva: **_[grabs a teacup and saucer] _Hey there, Ib. Did you remember what you needed to?

**Ib: **...No.

**Eva: **Do you know anything about what you need to remember?

_[Ib remains silent for a moment. She stares at both of her parents, and somehow, they both knew what she was thinking. Weiss exchanges a glance with Sherry, and she just sighs. They leave to the kitchen without a word.]_

**Ib: **I remember something about them.

**Eva: **Your parents? _[takes a sip]_

**Neil: **Are you sure it's that important that you need to have your parents hire us? Is it that important that we take a look at you?

**Ib: **Yes. Did you see something odd?

**Eva: **We have something in mind, but I don't mean to offend you. I would like it if you say what it is first.

**Ib:** _[solemnly] _Although it involves them, it's mainly about Mary.

**Neil:** I knew it! Was she adopted?

**Eva:** _[exclaiming] _Neil!

_[She raises her hand to hit him, but then looks at Ib. She lowers her hand.]_

**Ib: **That's the thing. _[Neil and Eva stare at her.] _I don't know where she came from, and both my parents wouldn't say a word about it. But... _[takes a sip of tea] _But it doesn't seem like they know either.

_[She puts down the saucer and takes another sip.] _

**Ib: **I'd like to know. I need to know.

**Eva: **I'll ask them. Maybe they don't expect you to understand, although I know that you're a smart little girl.

_[Ib blushes, smiles widely, and covers her face with her two hands after putting down the cup. Eva smiles at her, then quickly gets up to look for her parents._

**Neil: **So, we are here to figure out where Mary came from? Another mother, I presume? Or...

_[Neil immediately shuts up. He was about to tell a child, a nine-year-old girl, that her mother could be cheating on her father. That would definitely be the wrong course of action.]_

**Ib: **I know what you were going to say. But, she's nine years old too. I don't think we would be the same age if my mom... um...

_[Ib begins to try and remember the word that escaped her memory. On the other hand, Neil debates within himself whether to tell her the word or not. Eventually, Eva comes back before either comes to a definitive answer to their respective dilemma.]_

**Eva: **Okay, so what did Dr. Watts say?

**Ib: **He said Mary could be adopted or my mom is...

_[She still continues to ponder on that one word that slipped her memory.]_

**Eva: **_[shaking her head, assuming she knows Neil is thinking] _Cheating?

_[She glares at Neil. Neil returns the glare with a guilty smile.]_

**Ib: **I remember now. Not cheating. Remarriage.

_[Eva sits down, with a reddened face. Neil chuckles softly and triumphantly.]_

**Ib: **But adoption, cheating, remarriage... it's none of those. They didn't say anything, did they?

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised] _How did you know that I'd come in without an answer as well?

**Ib: **… I just... know.

**Neil: **_[disregarding Ib's response] _Okay, so we know what we have to do. Right Eva?

**Eva: **Right. We have to figure out where Mary came from. _[to Neil, whispering]_ Neil. Something about this is just... rubbing me the wrong way.

**Neil: **_[silently] _You're right. How can an entire family not know where one of their children comes from?

**Eva: **Ib, can you go to your parents? Me and Dr. Watts need to speak to each other privately, just for a moment.

_[Ib nods, and walks to where her parents left. Eva sighs, because now she can breathe and speak normally. Eva begins to slouch lazily on the couch.]_

**Neil: **By the way, what exactly did they say?

**Eva: **They didn't give me a straight answer, so I might as well as not received one.

**Neil: **What did they say?

**Eva: **Something along the lines of "Mary's our girl. That's all." They didn't look pleased when I asked, but then again, who would? Look Neil, I'm sorry... I'm not sure if I could do this after all. This thing has just became a big mess...

**Neil: **I know. That's why I cooled it on the jokes, or at least while Weiss isn't around. And about backing out, it's too late. We're legally bound by contract already.

**Eva: **When we were doing Johnny's case, didn't you want to break the contract? Now would be a good time for that.

**Neil: **_[chuckles] _Well, yeah, but that was different. We were both aiming to make Johnny and River happy. And Ib is both unhappy and suffering from not knowing. And at the end of the day, we're here to make her happy. Even though they got the discount, we're being paid double for this. Double for a much simpler procedure! It's beautiful... But trust me, I'll take care of it with the respect I would give any other case.

**Eva: **Neil... You mean no respect whatsoever.

**Neil: **Um... yeah.

_**Eva: **__[shakes her head]_ If it turns out that Mary shouldn't be here, I'll probably call child services. Although... To Ib, it really seems like she needs to know. How did they get a contract?

**Neil: **Weiss was vague enough to not explain the entire thing, but specific enough for our boss to understand... Or something like that. I wasn't given a clear explanation from her either, but since the procedure seems to be so much simpler, I didn't really mind. Anyways, can you get Ib? There's something I need to do here...

**Eva: **_[sternly] _Remember. No pranks here Neil. Especially since we're in another family's house.

**Neil: **Don't worry, shesh. I was just going to play the piano. And by they way?

**Eva: **Yes?

**Neil: **I think I'm gonna need you too.

_[Eva walks away, mildly blushing. Neil sits down at the piano and begins to play the theme of _To the Moon, _a piano version of the theme in the game he made_. _Eva returns, with a beautiful smile on her face. Ib, with a brightened look on their face, sits on the floor near Neil.]_

**Neil: **Hey Ib. The memory-weaving will be next week. So, until then, you should just relax. Okay?

**Ib: **Okay.

_[She starts bobbing her head side to side, smiling and in complete bliss and harmony with the music.]_

**Eva: **_[whispered in Neil's ear] _Even though I'm going through with this, there are so many unanswered questions right now.

**Neil: **_[whispers back] _I know, but that's why I'm trying to just let them relax. Even though only about a couple of hours has actually passed, it's been a long day... _[normal speaking volume, stopped playing the piano] _Wait. A couple hours passed. When do we have to go to the next appointment?

**Eva: **_[laughs lightheartedly] _Calm down. It was rescheduled for tomorrow. Sorry I didn't tell you. And since when did you learn the piano?

**Neil: **Since Johnny's case, and since I made that game with this exact song in it. It was... cheesy enough for me to want to start play- great! I lost where I was. I might as well start again.

_[Neil, with an annoyed look on his face, returns to playing the piano. Slowly, his mood lightens up, and the air is fluttering with music. It calls Ib's parents walk in from the kitchen. Neil sits there, playing several pieces that he learned, as well as perfectly sightreading the pieces the family had. Eventually, enough time has passed, and the two doctors has to head back to the agency. Mary finally steps out of her room to see the two doctors off, at the request of her parents.]_

**Neil: **So, we'll be heading back. Weiss, it's been awesome.

**Weiss: **Yeah. We should hang out more often.

**Neil: **Don't worry. I'll take good care of your daughter. By the way, am I pronouncing her name right?

**Ib: **Although it's supposed to be "Eve," a lot of people call me "Ib."

**Eva: **Ib, you can call me Eva.

**Ib: **Okay... Eva.

_[A cheeky grin forms on Ib's face. Eva nervously scratches her arm.]_

**Weiss: **I tried explaining it to Ryan and Felix about that name, but they don't seem to get it. Or maybe it's because they chose to ignore it? I don't know.

**Neil: **Ryan? Felix? Man, those guys were great! We should meet up again!

**Weiss: **I know, right? I mean I could also grab Mark too, and we'd be all set!

**Neil: **_[laughs loudly and obnoxiously] _Oh man, Mark was the funniest guy ever. I really miss his jokes and-

**Eva: **_[pulling on Neil's arm] _I hate to break up a reuniting bromance, but we really need to get going.

**Neil: **_[looking down] _Fine...

**Sherry: **It was all so nice to get to meet you two. I wouldn't have anyone else working on our daughter.

**Neil: **Alright, thanks. Well, see you later Weiss, Sherry.

**Weiss: **See you.

**Eva: **Goodbye Ib! Goodbye Mary!

**Sherry: **Take care!

_[Ib and Mary wave. Ib is quite pleased with the two doctors, but Mary looks very gloomy. Regardless, Neil and Eva wave goodbye. Weiss lets them out to the porch and closes the door.]_

**Eva: **You know what? We could have just asked Mary.

**Neil: **Nah. If she did know, I doubt she'd tell us.

**Eva: **Neil, I'm actually impressed. You seem so... serious about keeping our patient and her family happy. You never did that before.

**Neil: **Aside from Mary, who seems to pretty much hate us, yeah... Good! _[begins laughing] _I aimed to make them happy. Remember, this case is worth double, so if we screw up, I'll be furious! And I don't mind putting the jokes away just for one case. And trust me, I'll keep joking around once we're in the system.

**Eva: **Neil... You are a disgusting human being!

**Neil: **Takes one to know one!

_[Neil runs to the car, Eva walking after him.]_


	5. A1S5: Final Preparations

**Scene 5**

_[Neil and Eva are inside Ib's room, a week later. Sun shines through the window and on to a machine placed underneath the broken center light. The machine is properly set up, but the helmets are lying on the floor. Ib is lying in her bed and under her bedsheets, snugly and quite warmly. Eva is sitting on a stool in front of the machine.]_

**Neil: **So Ib, are you ready?

_[Ib nods her head.]_

**Eva: **For this to work, you're going to have to sleep. Not asleep to the point where your dreaming, but it's preferable that you are in non-REM sleep. In other words, it'll feel like you have only been sleeping for half an hour at most.

**Ib: **_[nods her head again, but shows that she doesn't clearly understand] _Um... Okay. What about my parents? And what about Mary?

**Eva: **Don't worry. They'll still be here. Once all three of us are in the... _[cringing] _"Memory-Weaver," your parents will most likely watch over us. But, even if they don't, it's not like we are in different buildings or anything. I already told them that they should stay in the house, and they can witness the procedure if they wish.

**Neil: **Although, it is a little bit boring, since all they see are three people with helmets looking like they're taking a nap.

**Ib: **Okay. Should I go to sleep now?

**Eva: **If you may.

**Ib: **Okay.

_[Ib gently closes her eyes, clenching the white rabbit doll in her arms, and falls asleep. Neil picks up one of the helmets, places it on Ib's head, and Eva types on the machine. Several beeps come from the machine, and Eva gives Neil the thumbs up.]_

**Neil: **Oh right, I forgot something. I'll be right back.

_[Neil steps out of the room. Eva continues typing on the machine. A loud thud comes from outside Ib's room. A small smile forms on Eva's face.]_

**Neil: **_[obviously yelling from a distance] _Gah... Why'd you trip me? Hey, come back here!

**Eva: **I got a feeling Mary did that... Whoever that little girl is, she's going to grow up very well.

_[Eva quietly chuckles to herself. Quick footsteps sound past the door. For a brief moment, Mary is seen running past, looking inside, and Eva takes notice. Louder footsteps are also walking away from the door. Eva types a little bit more, ignoring Mary's presence, and another beep comes from the machine. Eva walks away from the machine, and stretches. Neil comes back, with a tiny tear on his left pant leg.]_

**Eva: **Mary tripped you?

**Neil: **Yup. I am SO resetting her over and over once we're in Ib's memories.

**Eva: **Calm down. Your dialogue is getting more stale. What were you getting?

**Neil: **_[smugly smiling] _This.

_[Neil extends his hand to show a metallic watch on his wrist. The numbers on the watch appear to go back as far as decades, but no numbers appear to be on the watch.]_

**Eva: **Oh. Is that the prototype time checker?

_[She moves closer to the watch, to examine it.]_

**Neil: **Yeah. As the technician specialist, the guys back at the lab needed testing for this watch, and they wanted to use this special case with Ib as the perfect real world testing ground. The time checker's pretty good for checking time over long gaps, but it needs to be fine-tuned so it can measure days and hours, even though those perfectionists want to measure milliseconds. That's a little overkill in my opinion. _[pulls his hand away] _And you breathing on it might break it!

**Eva: **I see, you jerk. _[rolls her eyes]_ Well, at any rate, I don't think the watch is gonna be a problem. You ready?

**Neil: **Yeah. Just lemme bring in a chair for myself before we start.

**Eva: **Or, you can use the chair I have, and I can get a chair.

_[Neil stares at the wooden stool Eva is sitting on.]_

**Neil: **No thanks. And I guess while I'm getting it, I should inform Weiss and Sherry that we're starting the procedure.

**Eva: **_[sighs] _Fine. Just make it quick. Ib's been asleep for some time already.

_[Neil leaves the room. Eva picks up a helmet and places it on her lap. A couple of moments later, Neil comes back with a very comfortable looking chair.]_

**Neil: **Those two said that they weren't going to be coming in just yet. They'll go in as soon as they're worried about something.

**Eva: **Fair enough. Alright, let's go. First stop is Ib's most recent memory.

_[Eva places on her helmet. Ib's and Eva's helmet lights up. Neil picks up the last helmet on the floor, and sits at the chair. Before he places the helmet on his head, Sherry walks in. Mary is peering from the door, behind Sherry.]_

**Neil: **Worried already? That was fast.

**Sherry: **I was just wondering. What would happen if you get disconnected abruptly?

**Neil: **_[frowning] _Well... It'd take about a couple of seconds for me or Eva to readjust to the real world. And if both me and Eva are disconnected and we didn't create a save state... things could get very unstable. Her memories may be shifted around randomly, her memories may be lost, or worst of all, new memories may be made, conflicting with the old ones. She, as a person, would cease to function. That's why we usually work on older patients.

**Sherry: **_[yelling] _This is bad! You mean Ib's in danger?

**Neil: **Sherry, relax. As long as we aren't disconnected, she should be fine. And there's two of us! Not to mention, due to an accident with some idiot in the agency, the memory-weaver now has its own power source. It's also connected to your house's electricity, sure. But it's a back up, just in case the worst possible things happen. If anything, me and Eva are in more danger, and we already lost count of how many cases we done.

**Sherry: **_[clearly worried] _If you say so...

**Neil: **And like I usually say to my clients, we're the best in the agency.

**Sherry: **You said that?

**Neil: **I might have said that to Weiss... _[asking himself out loud] _Did I? I don't know. But don't worry. Your daughter's in good hands.

**Sherry: **Okay. I trust you. But-

**Neil: **Another 'but'?

**Sherry: **Sorry...

_[Sherry walks out of the room. Mary is gone, but it's unclear of when she left.]_

**Neil: **Alrighty. Let's get started...

_[He stares at Ib and Eva, both connected to the system.] _

**Neil: **Oh shoot! I gotta hurry up!

_[Neil quickly places on the helmet. The helmet lights up, and Neil is now in the system.]_

**Act 1 End**


	6. A2S1: Appeasing the Machine

_**Act 2**_

**Scene 1**

_[Neil appears right next to Eva, who is looking at Ib stare up into the ceiling. They are both inside Ib's room, but the system makes everything in sight covered with static effects . Both of them are translucent, so they are invisible to any person they encounter in the memory. Neil checks his watch. The memories they see only happened an hour in the past.]_

**Neil: **Set it so we are deleted. I really don't want to look at ourselves.

**Eva: **… I already did it. What took you so long?

**Neil: **Sherry came in. She was crazy worried.

**Eva: **_[deadpan] _Only means that we really got our work cut out for us. Anyways, I also set the memory to reset itself as soon as we leave. Just in case something stupid happens.

**Neil: **Good call. Let's go talk to Ib. And so far, judging by the clock here, looks like the time's good so far.

**Eva: **Alright. Deactivating cloaking device.

_[As Eva and Neil become opaque, Neil snickers.]_

**Eva: **What's so funny?

**Neil: **Have you seen that one video where a child places a hairband over his eyes saying 'Activating cloaking device' and runs straight into a wall?

**Eva: ****...** Focus. _[to Ib]_ Hey there, Ib.

_[Ib was lying down in her bed, seeming like she's getting ready for the procedure. She turns to face the two doctors.]_

**Ib: **Oh. You surprised me.

**Eva: **You remember what we were going to do, correct?

**Ib: **Yes. You were going to help me remember where Mary came from.

**Neil: **_[hushed] _I still think that this case is ridiculous.

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Shut up, Neil.

**Ib: **How can I help?

**Neil: **_[hushed] _Huh. She never said that when we were here.

**Eva: **We'll be going back further and further in your memories based on small mementos that had value in your life. Do you have something of that sort?

_[Ib turns over, and picks up her white stuffed rabbit, and places it on the floor.]_

**Neil: **Perfect.

**Ib:** _[somewhat confused]_ ... Mementos?

**Neil: **Eh... You'll learn it in school. _[eyes the rabbit]_ Oh, can I-

**Eva: **No, Neil. _[to Ib] _What we're going to do is go back in the past, find something that can remind you of Mary's origin. We will be taking small steps at a time, so it'll probably take a while. And one more thing. You understand that we are going into your memories, right? Do you object to us looking into what you have been doing, whether good or-

**Neil: **Absolutely terrible?

_[Ib gets up, and backs up, distancing herself away from Neil. Eva glares at him.]_

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Can you go any lower?

**Neil: **_[hushed] _I always say the same thing. It's just a program.

_[He shakes his head, and Eva shakes hers.]_

**Eva: **Please forgive Dr. Watts about his misbe-

_[Ib is already back lying on the bed, and although her face still shows signs of fear, she seems to regain composure.]_

**Ib: **It's fine. I trust you, with looking at my memories, and finding out what it is.

**Neil: **_[hushed] _Woah... I thought that she's a pretty shy girl, but who would have known that she's okay with trusting strangers?

**Eva: **_[hushed] _While I wouldn't want my child having that trait, it'll help us. _[normal speaking voice, to Ib] _Thank you, Ib. We'll take care of it from here.

**Neil: **_[proudly] _… And pause!

_[Ib is now in place, motionless.]_

**Eva: **You know, not all the devices we use use voice control, right?

**Neil: **Yeah, but I want to feel pretty epic. By the way, why did we have to repeat ourselves from what we said back at the agency AND at her house?

**Eva: **It was a part of the contract, remember? It's one of the parts that always repeats itself on every contract.

_[Neil scratches his head, and has a sheepish grin on his face. Eva looks up into the sky, hoping something can strike down this poor fool.]_

**Eva: **You didn't read the contract, did you?

**Neil:** _[ignoring her question] _Anyways Ms. Killjoy, let's go to the next memory.

**Eva: **Right. _[to herself] _No, no you didn't.

_[Neil and Eva placed their hands on top of the white rabbit doll. The rabbit began to shine many different colors, and in a flash, the two disappear. Soon after, the entire room quickly reset itself and faded to light.]_


	7. A2S2: Ib's Presence

**Scene 2**

_[Neil and Eva looks around. It seems that they are still in Ib's room, but the watch says that the point in time that they were in occurred 8 days in the past, or the day when after they visited the house for the very first time. Ib is on the floor, playing with Mary. It seems like there is something clearly wrong, like a quarrel or a fight, but they continued to play with each other despite it all.]_

**Neil: **So, they're just playing with bunch of rabbits, right?

_[Ib and Mary both stare at Neil and Eva.]_

**Eva: **Oh... Sorry Neil. I forgot to turn the cloaking device back on.

**Neil: **Okay. Turn it on, and I'll reset the memory.

_[The room quickly flashes a brilliant white light, and the scene is replayed, with Neil and Eva being slightly transparent.]_

**Eva: **_[sheepishly] _Sorry...

**Neil:** So it's true! You're the bumbling one! Good to know.

_[Eva glared at Neil. Neil ignored her.]_

**Neil:** Volume raise by fifty percent.

_[The dead air in the room remains as dead air. The room is completely silent. Even Ib's and Mary's breaths are subtle. All of a sudden, an excessively loud knocking is heard on the door. Neil closes his ears in pain.]_

**Eva:** Gah- Volume lower by fifty percent!

_[The volume in the room becomes normal once again. Weiss walks in.]_

**Weiss: **Hey Ib, hey Mary. _[waves]_ You guys are playing with those stuffed rabbits?

**Mary: **_[turns to face him]_ Yeah, but I don't think that Ib wants to play.

**Ib:** _[softly] _Yes... But it does take my mind off of... things.

**Neil:** Ow... my rings are earring. What do you think she means by 'things'?

**Eva:** Probably not knowing where Mary comes from. Something like that would definitely plague a child's mind. And your rings are earring?

**Neil:** _[looks away] _Whatever!

**Weiss: **Well, I heard from your mother that the doctors came. They'll help you remember.

**Neil:** Oh. Okay.

_[Mary drops down the mint green rabbit in her hands and gets up. The rabbit lands on its side, akin to how a real rabbit would lie dead. Ib stands up, but places down the white rabbit right side up on the floor.]_

**Ib: **They can? _[she starts smiling]_

**Mary: **But Daddy, they couldn't help!_ [trembling and cracking voice] _Are they going to hurt Ib?

**Neil: **_[clearly irritated] _I really don't like this girl. Can't she be more like Sarah and Tommy, and just face the fact that we're here to help?

**Weiss: **Of course not! I wouldn't hire them if they would. But, I have to head to the agency. __[looks at Ib___] _And I need to take you with me.

**Ib: **Okay. I think they'll be fine... I trust them.

**Neil: **I really like this girl.

**Eva: **_[rolling her eyes]_ Shesh, you sound like a woman.

_[Neil starts shaking his head.]_

**Eva: **See?

__[Neil sticks out his tongue.]__

**Mary: **You mean I can't go? _[tears forming]_

**Weiss: **_[worried about how to explain the situation without stepping on any land mines] _Mary, you need to keep your mother company. She'll be sad and lonely without you. It's tough enough without Ib.

**Mary: **_[unstable voice, starting to raise] _But there was a time before me and Ib! Was Mommy sad and lonely then?

**Man: **Before, I could stay at home with her all day. But now, I have a job. Without this job, we wouldn't been in this house. We wouldn't be able to take care of you OR Ib. So, the least you can do for me, your mother, and Ib is to stay with her, stay with your mother. Understand now?

**Mary: **_[defeated] _Okay...

**Man: **Good. Now then, we'll be having dinner. I brought home some sandwiches from my business meeting, and your mother made some soup. It's the type of stuff you could find in a café, and Mary, I know how much you like cafés._ _[to Ib] __Ib, I know you like the food from cafés as well. So come on guys, let's go eat.

**Ib: **Okay, Father.

_[Weiss walks out. Ib follows, but Mary stays inside the room. A tear manages to flow down her face. Mary closes the door.]_

**Mary: **_[sounding increasingly muffled] _No... Then it's only a matter of time...

_[Mary fades out, becoming transparent.]_

**Neil: **And this all happened before we even started? Man, this sucks...

_[He sits down on Ib's bed.]_

**Eva: **And it seems that Ib wasn't able to hear the rest of what Mary was saying. I think Mary does know where she comes from. And only if Ib decided to stay near the room, we wouldn't need to be here..._ [sighs]_

**Neil: **I don't know about you, but I'm still thinking about why Weiss and Sherry don't know where Mary came from.

**Eva: **We'll tell them what we know as soon as we find out. For right now, let's look for memory links.

_[Eva and Neil shifts around the entire room, looking for something that would be of value to Ib. Neil picks up the lime green rabbit. Upon his touch, a blue ball forms around it and enters Neil's body. Similarly, Eva picks up the white rabbit, and a green sphere enters her body.]_

**Neil: **Huh. This is a memento. Must be a gift from Ib to Mary, or something. Why would Ib also have fond memories of this green rabbit as well as the white one?

**Eva: **_[putting down the white rabbit] _I don't know. We'll figure it out soon enough. The white rabbit already gave us a memory link. With that green rabbit, we got two. What else is there?

**Neil: **You know, there's a lot of rabbits in our cases lately.

**Eva: **Really?

**Neil: **Yeah. I mean, disregarding this case and Johnny's case, there were also that Drevis woman and her lost bunny, Snowball. And how about Tamashii, that gamer chick that wanted to change a game character's design, from a womanly bunny, to a... regular bunny? That was a silly case too! _[laughs]_

**Eva: **Ugh... You're right. Wow. I never realized it. Anyways, I think the pillow's a memento.

**Neil: **Really?

_[Aside from the rose design, the pillow is just that: a pillow. But, when Neil tries to pick up the pillow, a __red aura surrounds it.]_

**Neil: **Yup. That's the memento.

_[Ib walks in. Mary reappears on the bed, and jumps up, startled. Mary lets out a small, high-pitched squeak.]_

**Ib: **… Are you okay, Mary? I just wanted to check on you.

**Mary: **Oh... Yeah!

_[Ib begins to walk out.]_

**Mary: **Wait! Ib... I... I want to stay with you. I want to be together.

**Ib: **_[slight grin] _Together forever, right?

**Mary: **_[giggle] _Right. I won't lose you. Let's not keep Mommy and Daddy waiting!

_[Mary darts out of the room beaming with happiness, Ib following. A yellow orb enters Neil's body.]_

**Eva:** ... Mary is very insecure about her and Ib...

**Neil: **And this moment meant enough to be another memory link. Figures, we're back to the cheese fest again...

**Eva: **Yeah... Let's continue to look for these memory links, so we can figure out what happens before this.

_[Neil looks underneath Ib's bed. There is a jar underneath. He reaches for it, and takes it. Upon opening it, he sees that there are lemon-flavored candies inside. An orange and purple ball comes from opening the jar, and enters Eva's body.]_

**Neil: **_[pulling one out] _Ooh. I love these candies!

**Eva: **If it's unhealthy, you gravitate towards it, no matter what. Is that right?

**Neil: **No! More like...

_[While Neil was wondering what to say in response, Eva shatters the aura around the pillow, and enters through.]_

**Neil: **Hey, wait!

_[Neil extends his hand to Eva. The room fades to white.]_


	8. A2S3: Underlying Reasons

****Scene 3****

_[Neil and Eva are in a bedroom, but it doesn't seem like it is Ib's room. Neil falls on Eva's feet, and Eva kicks him away. The wallpaper around the room is pink, and so is the flooring. Oddly, the material of the floor is very similar to the wallpaper as well. Inside the room are dressers, a desk designed for make-up, toys like doll houses and plush animals. Out of all the animals, none of them have any close resemblance to rabbits. Eva is standing next to her bed, where the pillow that allowed for the memory hop lies. Neil gets up, and stands on top of a small rug, adorned with what seems to be roses of various colors and sizes. Ib and Mary were standing at the doorway of the room.]_

**Neil: **_[getting up]_ I never finished my response.

**Eva: **Just forget about it.

**Neil: **Fine. So... this is... Mary's room?

**Eva: **I think so.

**Neil: **What's up with all these roses?

**Eva: **Must have been of major importance in her life.

**Ib: **Mary... can you tell me?

_[Mary stays silent, but she took a step backwards, and into her room. Ib pushes the door open wide. Both Neil and Eva are quite stunned at what they are witnessing.]_

**Ib: **You mean you don't know?

_[Mary still refuses to speak. Neil walks towards Eva rather cautiously.]_

**Eva: **Neil?... What are you doing?

**Ib: **I'll go ask Mom. _[walks out]_

**Neil: **Don't ask. __[rolls his eyes towards Eva]__

**Mary: **Wait Ib!_ [chases after Ib]_

**Eva: **What does your watch say? It seems that Mary doesn't have a clock in her room, or a calendar for that matter..._ _[scratches her arm lightly]__

**Neil: **_[looking at the watch on his wrist]_ Um... This happened two weeks and six days ago, exactly. That was actually a sizable jump, considering this is a nine-year-old girl.

**Eva: **I guess you're right. Let's follow them. This can't be the entire memory. And make sure to keep an eye on that watch.

**Neil: **Got it, Roger.

**Eva: **Focus, Neil!

_[Neil and Eva walks out of the room, and into a narrow hallway, dimly lit by the light coming from Mary's room and the light from the room on the right. Mary and Ib make a right turn, and the two doctors follow. When they turn, they are in the living room.]_

**Neil: **_[scratching the back of his head]_ It's always weird that we see the entire layout of people's houses.

**Eva: **That's why there's the background checks, to make sure no one in the agency is a thief.

**Neil: **Yeah... Hey, look. There they are!

_[Sherry is in the living room, watching television and folding laundry at the same time. Ib tugs on her sleeve, with Mary right behind her.]_

**Ib: **_[calmly] _Mother, I have a question.

**Sherry: **_[putting down a torn jacket] _Yes, what is it, honey?

****Mary: ****_[struggling to speak] _Don't answer her!

**Ib: **Where did Mary come from?

_[The room becomes silent. Suddenly, the room turns white.]_

**Neil: **What's going on?

**Eva: **... I don't know.

**Neil: **_[walks towards where Ib and Sherry were and waves his hand over where their faces would be] __You don't think that Ib's helmet is being taken off, do you?_

**Eva: **... _[eyes widen]_ No! Neil, get out and check on Ib, fast!

**Neil: **No! I'll stay here, and you check!

**Eva: **You? No! I'm the one who set up the machine! If something gets unstable, you would be in even more trouble if I can't fix it!

**Neil: **So what? You're facing her! It'd be quicker for you to take off your helmet for two seconds to-

_[The room becomes a blur of color.]_

**Eva: **_[sighs, wiping her forehead] _Check the time on your watch. This was supposed to happen.

**Neil: **The time is... two weeks, four days. What just happened?

**Eva: **I don't know. Maybe this is when she forgot?

_[The room becomes much sharper. The room turns out to be a hospital room. The room is exceedingly detailed, complete with heart monitors, IV stands, chairs for visitors to sit in, a drawer filled to the brim with various equipment that isn't needed, and a curtain to conceal Ib's portion of the room, although the curtain is open and only a shadow exists as Ib's roommate. The room's walls is a shade of sky blue, which compliments the mood on everyone's face: very gloomy. Ib, Weiss, Sherry, and Mary are all present. Mary is holding the pillow that allowed Neil and Eva to enter this memory. Ib is sleeping on the patient bed and the others are standing, looking at her.]_

**Neil: **The hospital? She must have fainted...

**Eva: **This was never mentioned before.

**Neil: **_[adjusting his glasses] _Well, this case is getting weirder by the minute. The time overlap is usually one contained area with multiples of the same person. But now, we're getting one person with multiples areas. What gives?

**Eva: **Maybe it's because she's a kid?

**Neil: **Possibly. And look at them. They aren't saying anything. They aren't even moving. Did the system break?

**Eva: **Let me check._ [clears throat]_ M.W.R.S., check.

_[A loud, low-pitched beep was heard.]_

**Eva: **The system is functioning normally.

**Neil: **Maybe the "Memory Weaving Receiver System" only works well on old geezers.

**Eva: **Come on, Neil. You know what it stands for, right?

_[Neil shakes his head, and Eva follows up with her head shaking.]_

**Eva: **_[eyes closed with irritation] _It means-

_[The colors start changing slightly in tone, getting slightly darker and lighter. Ib's eyes are opening, and Sherry and Mary fade out and fade back in, in opposite positions. Every so often the room blurs out. A rhythmic beeping sounds off.]_

**Neil: **Huh. I think she senses the people around her...

**Eva: **I'd say she imagined them being there when she wakes up. But to imagine a hospital room to this great of detail, only to get the positions of where people are standing wrong is... peculiar.

_[Eva becomes momentarily silent in thought. Neil reaches over to tap her shoulder, but Eva raises her arm in defense.]_

**Eva: **I got it. She's been here before. I don't think there's any other way she could remember this place so well_.__ [sighs]_ Now I understand why Sherry thought it was so important for us to see her now.

**Neil: **Well, she faints before she is answered... And she still isn't completely-

**Mary: **_[screaming] _Wake up, Ib!

_[At once, the room becomes crystal clear. Ib's eyes fully open.]_

**Neil: **_[clenching his hands into fists] _Even in memories, you continue to interrupt and annoy me.

**Eva: **Cool it, Neil.

_[Neil sighs.]_

**Ib: **_[Sounding very hoarse] _...Mom... Dad... Mary... Where am I?

**Weiss: **Ib! Thank goodness, you're okay. Your mother was very worried.

**Sherry: ****...** Of course. Come here, you!

_[Sherry leans in to kiss Ib on the forehead. Ib smiles very sheepishly.]_

**Mary: **I was so worried... I thought... You... you were...

_[Mary's voice drones off. A single teardrop falls down her face.]_

**Ib: ****...** Mary? What's that white thing on your face?

_[Mary, extremely quickly, wipes her face and looks at her hand. At once, she dashes off.]_

**Mary: **Bathroom!

_[Mary runs right through Neil. Neil is clearly angry, up to the point of shaking in rage. A blue, green, and yellow orb enters Neil's body.]_

**Neil: **And now, she's running over me, like a little rabbit in front of-

**Eva: **Your car, which you narrowly avoided last time. And I think you mean through you, not over you. Although...

**Neil: **Ha ha. Let me guess. More stuff involving me actually getting run over?

**Eva: **_[shaking her head no, in comparison to her shaking her head out of irritation or frustration] _While that was a nice thought to entertain, I was talking about Mary's face. Her face was distorted... I think Ib may have forgotten what her face looked like... Neil, can you take a step in any direction?

**Neil: **Why?

**Eva: **_[pointing at his feet] _You're standing on something.

**Neil: **Pause!

_[Ib and her parents stop moving. Even the heart monitor remains motionless. Neil takes a step away from Eva, and picks up what he was standing on. It is a handkerchief. Suddenly, the handkerchief falls to the floor, and emits a red aura.]_

**Neil: **Bingo. This is what we're looking for.

**Eva: **But... where are the last two spheres?

_[Neil and Eva begin looking around. They walk towards where Ib and her parents were standing. Neil picks up a piece of lemon candy on the bed. An orange ball enters his body.]_

**Eva: **What did I say? You are always attracted to-

**Neil: **Yes, yes, yes. Things that may or may not kill me, like painkillers, extreme sky diving, kangaroo boxing, and riding homicidal horses. Yes, anything that even pretends to threaten my life, I'm hopelessly attracted to it. Whatever.

_[Eva thinks about what he said for a moment, lightly blushing.]_

_[After searching for quite some time, Eva sits down in one of the chairs in the room. Neil is pacing around the room, looking high and low fruitlessly.]_

**Eva: **_[slouches, yawns] _Neil, play the scene further. Maybe we're missing something that happens later.

**Neil: **Phew..._ [wipes sweat off of his forehead, and adjusts his glasses] _R-right. Play!

_[Ib, Weiss, Sherry, and the heart monitor all become animated.]_

**Weiss: **Oh yeah, I got you a little something!

_[Weiss digs into his right pants pocket, and pulls out a red rose key chain. He places it on the bed.]_

**Sherry: **Are you sure? I don't think Ib has anything that-

**Ib: **_[taking the key chain, and holding it up to her face] _I love it! Thanks, dad!

**Weiss: **It's nothing for my little girl.

_[A loud screech is made. A muffled voice is heard from a speaker above Ib's bed.]_

**Voice: **To the Guertena family, your daughter is in office 102. Please come here to pick her up. Again, to the Guertena family, your daughter is in office 102. Please come here to pick her up. Thank you.

__[An audible click is heard from the speaker above Ib's bed.]__

**Weiss: **_[extremely worried] _Oh no, Mary... Sherry, I'll be right back.

**Sherry: **That girl... she can sometimes be such a nuisance. Why does she always run away from us?

**Neil: **Maybe because you don't know where she came from. Ever think of that?

**Eva: **Neil!

**Ib: **It's fine, Mom. She's just like that.

**Sherry: **I know, but sometimes it's nice to see you, doing only what you need to do. She's a fun daughter, but you're the very responsible daughter. I will admit. I was afraid of something bad happening. After you fainted, I got so worried. I was crying. I...

_[Sherry starts choking up, unable to say what she wants to say. Ib puts down the key chain, and looks at Sherry.]_

**Ib: **Mom, don't cry.

**Sherry: **Ib...

_[Ib and Sherry hug. The memory stops, and a purple ball enters Eva's body when she picks up the key chain.]_

**Neil: **Looks like me and Sherry agree. Mary is the black sheep after all...

**Eva: **You think she really plays favorites?

**Neil: **Of course! It's impossible to not play favorites, unless you plan to treat both your children with a blindfold on. Anyways, it seems that we seen what we need to see. Come on, let's go to the next memory.

_[Neil walks up to the handkerchief, and hits it with the blue, green, and yellow orbs. He prepares for the next hit.]_

**Neil: **Falcon...

_[He hits the aura with the orange orb. Eva shakes her head.]_

**Neil: **PUNCH!

_[Neil inserts the purple ball into the aura, and the aura is shattered.]_

**Neil: **You didn't try to stop me?

**Eva: **I... resign to your idiocy on this one. Moron.

**Neil: **I'm glad we can agree.

_[Neil places his hand over the handkerchief, and the room shines a brilliant light show just before fading into white.]_


	9. A2S4: The Black Notebook

**Scene 4**

_[Neil and Eva reappear inside Mary's room. Ib is sitting on Mary's yellow bed. The rose-patterned pillow is placed right behind her. In her hands is a hard-covered black notebook. She is currently staring at the closed book.]_

**Neil: **Alright... we're back in the twerp's room.

**Eva: **Come on. I don't think Mary's that bad._ [Neil rolls his eyes.]_

**Ib: **I don't remember this notebook...

**Eva: **Neil, shush.

**Neil: **Fine.

_[Ib opens the notebook. Inside, there are several paragraphs on each page, all in pretty handwriting. The ink of the handwriting seems to have came from a dip pen, seeing the occasional ink blot on each page.]_

**Eva: **The calligraphy in this notebook is impressive.

**Neil: **Eh, I could do better.

_[Ib begins reading the book's contents aloud.]_

**Ib: **Hello. I am Ib. I am lost in this weird place... And I'm so alone.

**Neil: **Well, I guess it's a good thing that she's a little girl. Otherwise, I might have to have read the book myself.

_[Eva shushes Neil. He rolls his eyes again.]_

**Ib: **I was in the gallery... And I was separated from my mother and father. I don't know where I should go... But, I want to be with them. I'm scared... I want to go back, no matter what the cost. I want to take this notebook, but it seems... glued to the table. I can't remove it.

**Eva: **A gallery... Where do you think they went?

_[Ib turns the page.]_

**Neil: **Pause.

_[Everything except Neil and Eva are now motionless.]_

**Neil: **I don't know. Do you think she wrote it?

**Eva: **Don't know about that either. If you couldn't remember writing something, would you be able to recognize your own handwriting, even if it has your name on it?

**Neil: **Hmm... I don't think so.

**Eva: **We can't make any assumptions. We need to figure this out, starting off with which gallery this is. I mean... if a little girl called it a gallery, you'd say it's an art gallery, right?

**Neil: **I suppose... but like you said, no assuming. You know what they say about assuming, right? Don't assume, otherwise you make an-

**Eva: **_[interrupting] _Anyways, is there any galleries around here?

**Neil: **We could just go back in the system and to the gallery here, I suppose.

**Eva: **Alright. Let me continue the scene.

_[Ib starts moving once more. She begins reading aloud again.]_

**Ib: **This notebook again... It looks like it's the same notebook. I decided to write a little bit every time I see this notebook... This place isn't safe. There are things trying to hurt me and this rose I found, but I managed to go through everything safely, from the hands from the walls to the living mannequins. There also was a drawing that played hide-and-seek, and I saw something... me. It looked like a mirror, but... something wasn't right. I was hanging upside down. Why is something like that... here? I don't understand anything. Why I am here, why is this... mirror-painting thing here, why I am writing everything in this notebook... but... If my parents come and read this, they'd know that I'm here. They must know what's going on. It's for the best. I have to move now.

_[Ib starts thinking about what she read, staring at the book in curiosity.]_

**Eva: **Whoever the writer is, whether it's Ib or someone else, I understand them. Being in a terrible place, with terrible sights, and experiencing terrible things... Almost wishing that you worked somewhere else-

**Neil: **You're referring to me, aren't you?

**Eva: **No. I'm referring to the idiot to my left.

_[Ib turns the page again. Neil looks at Ib.]_

**Neil: **How cruel. You would call Ib a moron?

**Eva: **My left, not yours._ [shakes her head] _At any rate, a lot of this stuff sounds fake, like a childish fairy tale. I mean, a rose that is connected to a person's life?

**Neil: **Hey, you never know. And I don't think you should blame Ib if she wrote this.

**Eva: **I'm not blaming her. I'd expect a little girl her age to write like this. It's completely exp-

_[Ib abruptly starts reading.]_

**Ib: **I met a man here. His name is Garry... And he seems to be different. He's nice. He's trying to take care of me, although it feels at times that I'm taking care of him. It doesn't seem like he understand where we are... but I definitely don't understand either. But he's still watching over me. I don't feel as alone. I feel comfortable with Garry around. He feels like... an older brother. I want to accompany him, so we can get out together. Because after all, both of us are stuck now.

_[Ib turns the page a third time.]_

**Eva: **_[continuing from when she was cut off]_ -pected.

**Neil: **I'm surprised you remember what you were saying. Nice repetition, by the way. You kept repeating-

**Eva: **Expected. I just said it twice for emphasis... or rather because you're as dense as a pile of bricks.

**Neil: **__[covering his heart, speaking sarcastically] __So cruel.

**Ib: **Everything... everything became worse. I saw my mother and father... as... I don't want to say it. I can't... They even hurt Garry, but... he's so strong. Even as his rose began to wilt, and even as he was suffering, he made sure I didn't get hurt. But... he collapsed. I started to worry. I didn't know what to do. I don't want to be alone in this place, especially after finding someone this kind. He's my friend... I tried to take him to a safe place. He woke up later, even though he had a nightmare, and I made sure he understood that he made me worry. He apologized and gave me a lemon candy. He told me to eat it later. We started talking about his life, and about mine. It's not much, but speaking to him makes me feel a bit at peace. We'll leave once he's ready.

**Eva: **It seems that Ib doesn't remember this. Is this what she meant?

**Neil: **Is this, like, Ib's diary or something? What's with girls and their diaries?

**Eva: **_[blushing] _Shut up, Neil.

**Neil: **_[chuckling] _Hey, at least you didn't write about your love life or anything. It seems that Ib really likes this... Garry...guy. Eva?

_[Eva is oddly silent after Neil says that statement. Neil looks at Eva with idiotic ignorance. Ib turns the page a fourth time.]_

**Ib: **Right now, I met another person. She-

_[The room, along with Ib and the room vanishes. Nothing but Neil, Eva, and lucid whiteness remains. Eva snaps back into reality.]_

**Eva: **Neil, what's happening now?

**Neil: **System, save state!

_[Loud beeps can be heard echoing through the emptiness of the white void Neil and Eva are in.]_

_**Eva: **Neil, get out and see what's going on!_

_[Neil grabs Eva's shoulders and makes eye contact.]_

**Neil: **_[clear, dominant tone] _Eva. Please. Just like how Ib doesn't want anything to happen to this Garry, I don't want anything to happen to you. And once I'm sure nothing will happen to you, then it's your turn to make sure nothing happens to me. Please, okay?

**Eva: **Neil...

_[She remains silent for a brief moment.]_

**Eva: **Okay, I'll be right back.

_[Eva vanishes in an evaporating static. Neil is left all alone. Neil crosses his legs, and sits on the floor.]_

**Neil: **_[sigh] _Thank you, Eva._ [much louder and clearer] _System, status check.

_[Loud beeps echo through the empty void. In a static, Eva reappears in the white void.]_

**Eva: **Looks like you checked what was going on.

**Neil: **Yeah. You were quick to check up on Ib apparently. What happened?

**Eva: **You... You're right. Mary is a twerp.

_[Neil grins slyly, but looks at the disgruntled expression on Eva's face. He stops grinning and gets up from off the supposed floor.]_

**Neil: **You mean... Mary was bothering Ib just now?

**Eva: **_[looking down] _Yeah. I saw her tampering with the helmet Ib was wearing. By the way... you are the one who hates sentimental feelings? It sounded like you-

**Neil: **_[interrupting nervously, ignoring what he heard]_ I-I s-saved the state we were up to. Uhh... Want to safety shut down, and discuss the contract with the Guertenas?

**Eva: **Please, let's do so. By the way, did you get a chance to look at the time?

**Neil: **_[looking at his device] _It says that we were back three weeks and two days in time. How long do we have to go back?

**Eva: **_[shrugging] _Who knows? Ib might have met Mary as far back as toddlers. It didn't help that the system crashed while Ib was reading that book aloud. But if we can't find the answer...

**Neil: **Right. No paycheck.

_[Eva shakes her head in slight disgust. The room slowly flashes back into its original state, before the room became a white void. Ib is still on the bed, but she has tears in her eyes and her back on the yellow bed and her head on the rose pillow behind her. The book is lying next to her, but there are pages that appear to be hastily torn out.]_

**Neil: **We should leave the system. We'll return here later.

**Eva: **Right.

_[Both Eva and Neil evaporate into a static mess before disappearing completely.]_

**Ib: **_[whimpering voice] _Mary... J-just who are you?

__[Ib wipes her face with the handkerchief in her hands before fading with the room to white.]__


	10. A2S5: Awakening

**Scene 5**

_[Mary is standing outside of Ib's room, where Eva, Neil, and Ib are, all attached to the system. The door is slightly ajar, and Mary is peering in, with her hand on the doorknob. Her hand is shaking out of terrifying anxiety. With one deep breath, she pushes the door wide open and walks towards Ib.]_

**Mary: **_[holding Ib's hand, speaking solemnly] _Ib... I don't want you to remember. I don't want you to remember the terrors. I don't want you to remember the truth... And I definitely don't want you to remember Garry... And this thing's going to make you remember...

_[Mary lets go of Ib's hand, and starts pacing around. Her eyes are darting all over the place. After walking around for several minutes, Mary dashes towards Ib's helmet and tries to yank it off, but has very little success. Eva's helmet starts flashing lights, before her arms comes to life and removes it from her head, and looks towards Ib.]_

**Eva: **_[slight shout] _Mary! What are you doing? Stop! You're going to hurt her!

_[Mary turns around, and looks at Eva. After a brief moment, she runs towards the exit of the room, shrieking loudly. A distant door slams. Eva walks towards Ib and examines the helmet.]_

**Eva: **_[sighs] _If these helmets didn't have the safety harnesses on them, Ib could have suffered from severe brain-damage. Shesh...

_[Eva walks back to her chair and picks up the helmet, but doesn't put it on. She looks at Neil.]_

**Eva: **Huh... I wonder if Taima was on to something during that Christmas party... Eh... I'll ask.

_[Eva places on her helmet. The lights on her helmet flashes, but then stops. Soon after, both of their helmets start flashing as well. Eventually, Eva and Neil seem to come back to life, and remove their helmets.]_

**Neil: **Alright, so we should find Sherry and Weiss.

**Eva: **And Mary. Especially Mary. What she did was unacceptable. [looking at Ib] We'll leave Ib for now.

**Neil: **Okay. Let's go.

_[Eva and Neil are heading towards the door, when Eva picks up a piece of paper on the ground. Neil ignorantly continues to walk out of the room.]_

**Eva: **Hold on, Neil! Come back. They left us a note.

_[Neil walks back into the room. Eva quickly glances over the note before handing it to him.]_

**Neil: **_[rolling his eyes] _Of course, both Weiss and Sherry aren't here right now. Do you think we should we call them?

**Eva: **I... don't know what to say. They left both of their kids at home, one of them in a potentially dangerous machine neither of them understand. Do they trust you that much?

**Neil: **It definitely has been a while since I last saw Weiss. Heck, I never knew he was married. Then again, I don't think I ever asked.

**Eva: **You should try caring about people's lives. And I don't mean worry about your own life only.

**Neil: **Nah. That's a lot of work. And besides, this job would get unnecessarily more difficult if I did.

**Eva: **_[glaring at Neil] _At any rate, you try contacting Weiss and Sherry, while I speak to Mary about what she did.

**Neil: **_[grinning] _Good. I don't want to speak to her, anyways.

**Eva: **I'll also get Ib back with us. I was hoping that either parent was home. Well, I think she might be able to talk some sense into Mary.

**Neil: **Alright. Hopefully, she's fine.

**Eva: **She should be..._ [stares at Ib]_

_[Neil leaves the room. Eva goes to the system computer, and presses a complicated sequence of buttons. Ib's helmet begins flashing on. Soon, the lights die down. Eva removes Ib's helmet. Ib is breathing heavily, with her eyes closed and still holding the white rabbit. Eva shakes Ib's shoulder gently.]_

**Eva: **_[in a mellow, easy tone] _Hey, Ib? Get up, Ib.

_[Ib's eyes slowly drift open, still clearly sleepy from the unfinished procedure. She grabs Eva's hand, and holds it close to her chest.]_

**Ib: **_[lazily, obviously tired] _M-mom?

_[Eva's facial expression is one of utter confusion. Her face is a beautiful shade of red, from being called a mother. Her eyes twitches at the very idea of raising a child. Her nose wrinkled, due to the preposterous concept of this little girl being the child she's raising in her imagination. Her smile is __both sarcastic and genuine. Her face stays like this for a moment, before shaking her head violently.]_

**Eva: **_[still shellshocked] _Um... I am... I'm not your mother, Ib.

_[Ib stares at Eva, and blinks several times. She wipes her eyes with her hands. Ib makes eye contact with Eva, and gasps.]_

**Ib: **Oh! I... I'm sorry.

**Eva: **It's fine, Ib. Me and Dr. Watts had to stop the procedure for a while. We need you to come with me and speak with Mary.

**Ib: **Did she... do something?

**Eva: **Uh..._ [she pauses for a moment] _I... uh...

_[Ib gets up from off the bed, and places down the white rabbit where she slept.]_

**Ib: **_Are you okay?_

**Eva: **_[sigh] _Ib. I don't want to lie to you... But, I don't want to tell the truth either...

_[Ib gasps loudly. Eva jumps, startled.]_

**Ib: **_[hushed, so only she can hear] _Garry?

**Eva: **Huh? Ib? You asked me, so I'll ask you. Are you okay?

**Ib: **Um... yeah. I'm fine. I just..._ [she pauses]_

**Eva: **"I just" what?

**Ib: **I-I remembered something... or rather... someone.

**Eva: **Really? Who?

**Ib: **I remember a man named Garry... But... I can only remember how he looks. I can't remember what happened with him, and I can only remember his voice a little...

**Eva: **Ib, I know about Garry. Did you read a black book recently?

**Ib: **I think so. Maybe about a month ago?

**Eva: **You mean three weeks.

**Ib: **I think so. Inside the book... it said something about when I first met Mary...

**Eva: **And you don't remember meeting her, do you?

**Ib: **No. But, I think... I think Garry was there. I'm not sure though.

**Eva: **Well, that's why we're here._ [short pause]_ ... Ib?

**Ib: **Yes?

**Eva: **Can you show me the book?

**Ib: **I can't. Mary hid it once she realized I knew about it.

**Eva: **I don't understand why she won't say anything.

**Ib: **I tried to ask her, but she never tells me. She always wants to play with our toys instead...

**Eva: **So, what do you remember from the book?

**Ib: **Um... I was lost in a gallery. Everything was trying to hurt me, I met a man... It was Garry. He helped me through everything, and then we met Mary. We went a little further, but... After that, the pages were torn out of the book. I was always wondering, if Mary really was my sister, I wouldn't have to meet her when I'm younger. I would have just known her as far back as I remember. But then, my parents have been married before either of us were born. It's just like she just came into my life out of nowhere for several months, or maybe years... I'm not sure how long. I have a feeling that she wasn't always here, and yet we're the same age. I don't understand...

**Eva: **Ib...

_[Ib begins frowning. There is a moment of silence.]_

**Eva: **Ib... do you want a hug?_ [she slightly twitches at the statement]_

**Ib: **_[starts to smile, though subtly]_ I do, but are you okay with a hug?

**Eva: **Uh...

_[Eva shakes her head, but she opens her arms wide and embraced Ib. Ib feels the warmth from her, and gently wraps her arms around Eva's waist. Both Eva and Ib smile lovingly. Ib starts to giggle. During the embrace, Neil walks into the room.]_

**Neil: **Okay, so I called Weiss and he said that... [looks at Eva and Ib] ... they... were... shopping... I'll... I'll be going. Um... bye.

_[Neil walks out awkwardly, still looking at the two. Eva and Ib releases each other, and stares at each other. After another brief moment, both of them begin laughing.]_

**Eva: **Hehehe..._ [wipes her eyes]_ Forget Neil. Let's go talk to Mary, okay?

**Ib: **Neil?

**Eva: **Oh..._ [a tint of pink appears on Eva's face]_ I mean Dr. Watts.

**Ib: **Okay._ [chuckles]_

_[Eva and Ib start walking out of Ib's room, holding hands. Knocking is heard from down the hall.]_

**Neil: **_[from the hallway]_ Hey! Ib is out_.__ [a door creaks open]_ I think she wants to see you- Mary?_ [groan] _Whatever...

_[Eva lets go of Ib's hand. Ib looks at Eva, and at once, Eva understands. Ib stands in front of her. Footsteps can be heard going towards the room. The door slowly opens. Mary walks in.]_

**Mary: **Ib... Do... do you remember?

_[Eva takes a small step backwards. Ib nods her head.]_

**Mary: **You... you do?

**Ib: **Only a little bit, actually. The only thing that I remember is what Garry looks like.

_[Mary jumps up from hearing the name.]_

**Mary: **_[quietly] _No...

_[Ib takes a step towards Mary.]_

**Eva: **Mary... you shouldn't have done what you did. Whether you did or didn't have a reason for Ib to not remember where you came from, it's still inexcusable. I know you care about her. What you did was dangerous. It really could have hurt Ib.

**Mary: **I'm... I'm really sorry...

**Eva: **It's fine. But, it seems like you know where you came from. Will you tell Ib?

**Mary: **I... I...

**Eva: **_[voice slowly raising] _Mary... tell Ib where you-

_[Ib turns around and taps Eva gently. Eva stops speaking. Ib turns back to Mary. Suddenly, Ib's eyes widen.]_

**Ib: **Mary... I understand now.

**Mary: **_[truly astonished] _Huh?

**Ib: **You don't remember, Mary. You don't know either. That's why you aren't telling me.

**Mary: **I do remember, but-

**Ib: **No, Mary. I mean before you turned nine years old. Before I met you.

**Mary: **But... that means you know that I met you...

**Ib: **I had a feeling deep inside that I met you recently. Maybe several months or a couple of years.

**Mary: **Six months, actually..._ [looking down] _

_[There is a long period of silence.]_

**Eva: **Mary, if you do know that you and Ib met, then tell her about-

_[Ib shakes her head.]_

**Ib: **I want to know where she came from. And I would choose to remember how we met, than for Mary to tell me. I still wouldn't know if she's telling me the truth or not.

**Mary: **Ib, I... I wouldn't lie to you...

**Ib: **But, you wouldn't want to tell me the truth either. That is what Garry said, right?

_[Mary is flabbergasted that Ib remembers what Garry said. She begins to cry and covers up her face with her hands.]_

**Ib: **Mary... No matter what, I'm your sister. I loved you, like you were always a member of the family. And that will never, ever change._ [Ib inches to her.] _Mom loves you. Dad loves you. And I love you! There's nothing you need to hide. You won't be alone.

_[Ib takes another step towards Mary. Mary looks through the cracks between her fingers, and sees Ib getting closer.]_

**Mary: **_[shrieking loudly] _NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! IB, GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! PLEASE!

_[Mary dashes out of the room, still covering her face. Ib chases after her. Eva heads towards the exit, running as well, when a loud thud is heard from outside the room. Ib runs back inside, panicking and with tears in her eyes.]_

**Eva: **Ib, what happened?

**Ib: **_[crying] _It's Dr. Watts! He's on the floor, and he isn't breathing!

**Eva: **_[exclamation] _Wait, what? NEIL!

_[Ib and Eva run out of the room, the door still open.]_

_[Moments later, the mint-green rabbit hops into the room. The white rabbit hops off the bed.]_

**Rabbits: **_[mouth doesn't move, whispering] _Here they come, his children will rejoin with him soon. He will be pleased.

_[The bunnies start whispering to each other, though it is inaudible. Eventually, they both hop back on the bed, and lie down.]_

**Act 2 End**


	11. A3S1: Unshrouded Eyes

_**Act 3**_

**Scene 1**

_[Neil is lying down in a bed in a hospital. The hospital room is much more aged in comparison to the hospital Ib was in. The lights flickers every so often. The machines demonstrated some sort of lag, whether it would be beeps in comparison to Neil's actual pulse, or adjustment of the bed in comparison to the input from the wired remote. Eva is sitting at Neil's bedside with a bag behind her, looking at him with obvious signs of worry. A doctor walks into the room and checks Neil in various ways, especially on his hands, neck, and chest. With every different way, Neil groans loudly, making sure everyone around him knows that he isn't happy. The doctor writes on Neil's chart and leaves the room. Ib walks in with a bouquet of roses.]_

**Ib: **Hi, Dr. Watts. I got you some flowers. _[extends the flowers to his hand]_

**Neil: **Thanks. _[takes the flowers]_ Although I certainly wouldn't mind getting some coffee... Eva, would you-

**Eva: **Geez, just because you're sick doesn't mean you get to boss me around. _[pauses momentarily, then turns around and picks up two thermoses] _That being said, here. _[hands Neil a thermos]_ I'm glad I brought some extra coffee from the agency. _[to Ib] _Ib, I also have some juice. Would you like some?

**Ib: **Sure!

_[Eva turns around, and picks up a bag where the two thermoses were, and searches inside the bag. Eventually, she pulls out a box of chrysanthemum tea. Neil places the roses on his bedside table.] _

**Eva: **Sorry, Ib. I only have tea with me. Are you-

**Ib: **I don't mind. My mom always makes tea, and I like tea in general... _[pauses] _Where are my parents?

**Eva: **Right. I should call them. Ib, you want to keep an eye on Dr. Watts?

**Neil:** I don't need anyone to watch me. _[sips his coffee] _I just want to get better.

**Ib: **Eva, don't worry. I'll tell you if anything happens.

**Eva: **Okay. Be back in a bit.

_[Eva leaves the room. Ib sits down where Eva was sitting. Neil looks at Ib peculiarly.]_

**Neil: **You called her Eva.

**Ib: **May I call you Neil?

**Neil: **Uh...

**Ib: **_[blinks twice] _Dr. Watts?

**Neil:** _[__chuckles] _Better. I don't feel comfortable being called "Neil" by a little girl. Not to mention, it kinda makes me feel like a mad scientist... So yeah. Dr. Watts... Unless you also want to call me "Emileano" or "Lorenzo?"

**Ib: **_[grinning] _I'll call you Dr. Watts.

**Neil: **And call the other doctor "Dr. Smells-like-beans!"

**Ib: **_[stops grinning] _Dr. Watts, I don't think of Eva like that. And I know you don't think of her like that.

**Neil: **Of course. She's my co-worker.

**Ib: **No. You think of her more than just as a co-worker.

**Neil: **_[sighs] _In a way, yeah. We talk about random stuff and all, and every so often we see each other outside of work. I guess you can say we're friends.

**Ib: **_[shaking her head] _No. Even more than that. You like her... No. More than that. You-

**Neil: **_[profusely sweating, suddenly panicked] _Gah! Ib, do you want me to suffer through cardiac arrest again?

_[The heart monitor starts beeping more rapidly, as Neil says. And despite what Neil says, he begins to grin uncontrollably. Ib chuckles, ignoring the matter of his sickness.]_

**Ib: **Cardiac arrest?... _[ignores the phrase she doesn't understand] _I don't know why I think this, but you seem to be doing worse and worse with hiding how you feel.

**Neil: **How I feel? _[shakes his head] _Nah, I don't feel anything. Okay?

**Ib: **Why won't you admit it? Are you afraid?

**Neil: **_[sweating even more] _O-of course not! I'm absolutely, one hundred percent, not afraid!

**Ib: **I also think something happened with you two a while ago. Something that would make you want to show her how you feel.

**Neil:** _[looking down] _I can't believe you're telling me this...

_[The heart monitor speeds up more.]_

**Ib: **And with you being sick like this... And seeing her worry about you... You want to tell her more than ever.

**Neil: **_[trembling] _I-Ib...

**Ib: **Whatever is stopping you from telling Eva how you feel, it's starting to seem smaller and smaller...

**Neil: **_[trembling more] _P-please...

**Ib: **Because how you feel is growing stronger, and it hurts so much to keep it in.

**Neil: **_[shaking] _N-no...

**Ib: **Just say it. The pain will go away.

_[The heart monitor beeps more rapidly. Ib gets up and leans closer to Neil.]_

**Ib: **_[smiling innocently] _Just say it, Neil. You'll feel much better.

**Neil: **_[extremely loud, shouting at the top of his lungs] _FINE! I'LL SAY IT! I LOVE HER! _[softer, but still quite loud] _I can't help but to feel this way! I'm staying at this job for her, even though I wanted to leave! I started this job just for the money, but I got so depressed after looking at all these people die! But Eva, oh Eva! She makes this job so much more enjoyable! Every time we're together, looking at all the good memories of all these people, I sometimes imagine myself with her in those memories! One patient, we were at a beach house, overlooking the entire ocean! I mean, that's so beautiful, and I couldn't help myself! I found myself just wanting to live with her there for our entire lives! After seeing all these amazing things, I just found myself hopelessly in love with her! And ever since I realized I felt this way, I always make her so angry, because for some reason she always looks so beautiful when she's angry! Oh my god, I can't stand it! It's so agonizing! It hurt so much just to keep this in! I just want to show her... I just want to show her that I love her...

_[Neil is sweating, and breathing heavily. Finally, the heart monitor decreases substantially. Ib sits back down in her chair, with a happy and proud face.]_

**Ib: **_[grinning mischievously] _Then, why don't you?

**Neil: **_[sighs] _I... I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Despite what we do to torture each other, both of us are happy with it.

**Ib: **No. To you, Eva's the only one that's happy with it.

**Neil: **_[pauses to think] _Yeah... Shesh, why did I tell you all that? _[begins to laugh]_

_[A nurse walks in.]_

**Nurse: **Sir, are you okay?

**Neil: **Absolutely fine. I was just making some jokes.

**Nurse: **Okay. Please refrain from making so much noise, okay?

**Neil: **Okay, as long as you refrain from saying "okay" so many times. Okay?

_[The nurse walks out, clearly frustrated. Ib and Neil burst out laughing, only for the laughter to die down after a minute or so.]_

**Neil: **That nurse is really slow... I could have been dead by the time she came in! _[looks in Ib's direction] _I guess I should tell you thanks for getting all that off my chest... but how?

**Ib: **_[eyes slightly widen, head tilts marginally] _Huh? You mean how you should thank me?

**Neil:** No. Well... thank you. But, I mean how were you able to figure out all that?

**Ib: **I... I don't know. It's just that whenever I look at people, I could tell what they're thinking. And if I stare at them for long enough, they'll understand what I'm thinking.

**Neil: **Really? I'm thinking of-

**Ib: **_[looking into Neil's eyes, smiling] _64.

**Neil: **You don't even know that I was thinking of a number, but-

**Ib: **Now, you want to change your number to 8.

**Neil: **No! I was-

**Ib: **Now you're thinking of a red hammer.

**Neil: **_[defeated] _I give up. That's amazing, though. You could do magic tricks and stuff. But... why can't you do that with Mary?

**Ib: **Again, I don't know. With a lot of people, I can understand how they feel, but for some reason, I can't understand Mary too well. I can understand tiny things, but not everything. And every so often, I can't understand mom or dad either.

**Neil: **I see... well, we should place you under the memory weaver, and hope we can help you to remember.

_[Eva walks in, shaking her head.]_

**Eva: **Really, Neil. You should know the actual name, and I really don't feel like telling you.

**Neil: **_[a chill runs up Neil's spine] _E-Eva!

**Eva: **You seem perky. Anything happen?

**Ib and Neil: **_[they exchange a glance] _Nope.

_[Ib chuckles. Eva takes a chair from outside and brings it inside Neil's room. She places it across from Ib's chair and sits down.]_

**Eva: **Something weird happened. When Mary ran, her parents were just outside, and she was picked up by them.

**Neil: **Wait... what exactly happened yesterday anyways? Last I checked, you two were being weird.

**Eva: **If you consider hugging weird... Well, yeah. Hugging is weird, but Ib insisted.

_[Ib nodded her head gleefully.]_

**Eva: **Actually, do you mind if you tell me what happened with you first?

**Neil: **What is there to say? I called the Guertenas, I came back to the room and saw you guys and wanted to leave the sentimental... whatever that was, I took my painkillers, I remembered that Ib was awake and told Mary, and then, my vision went black. I don't know what caused it, but I passed out.

**Eva: **Really? You don't know what caused it?

**Neil: **_[shaking his head] _Nope, I don't. I guess things like that just happen. What happened with you?

**Eva: **Well, to abridge what happened with us, Ib remembered something about Garry, the guy in the black notebook. Ib told Mary about him, and she ran to her parents who were apparently outside. Meanwhile, I called an ambulance to get you to the hospital. I took Ib with me to the hospital because I didn't know her parents were so near her home... And, well, we fell asleep here while waiting for you to get better, which brings us to here and now. Oh, and Mary doesn't know where she came from either.

**Neil: **About Ib and Mary's parents... you mean they we're just outside when I passed out?

**Eva: **Yeah. They also said they needed to go to an emergency meeting or something right around now.

**Neil: **Hmm... It's a little weird how many meetings of these they have, but I suppose that's their business. And speaking of, we still need to focus with our job as well. Our only chance for our job to be completed is to go back inside Ib's head and continue on. Hopefully, we shouldn't have any more issues with the dreaded white void of death.

**Eva: **Neil! You aren't in any condition to go back in there! Don't push yourself, okay? _[to herself] _And just because computers use the blue screen of death doesn't mean that "white void of death" is appropriate.

_[Neil's heart monitor increases slightly. He scratches his head.]_

**Neil: **Man, I hate this. I really want to help.

**Eva: **Then, keep a lookout. Operate the M.W.R.S. Make sure that me and Ib are secure. I'm sure you can do that much.

**Neil: **Yeah... _[starts trembling awkwardly] _Hold on.

_[Neil's heart monitor slows down. He presses the service button on his remote. The same nurse from before walks in.]_

**Nurse: **Ugh, what do you want?

**Neil: **Is that the proper way to treat a patient?

**Nurse: **_[angrier] _What do you want, Watts?

**Neil: **_[smiling] _Much better. Do you know when I'll be discharged?

**Nurse: **Your charts are fine. You'll be able to leave later tonight, but it's recommended that you remain in a wheelchair.

**Neil: **Thank you. That's all okay. Also, can you disconnect the heart monitor? I need to use the restroom.

**Nurse: **No. I have to help you.

**Neil: **Well, do I look sick to you?

**Nurse: **No, but-

**Neil: **Okay! Since I'm not sick, Nurse Okay, I would like to use the restroom by myself.

_[The nurse leaves the room, only to come back and do what he asks. The heart monitor is turned off. She leaves, clenching her fists. Eva glares at Neil.]_

**Eva: **Do you enjoy torturing everyone?

**Neil: **_[nodding his head] _Yup. By the way, this is covered by the company, right?

**Eva: **I think so, since it occurred during the operation. But, we'll speak to the higher-ups after the case as said on our job contract. Remember?

**Neil: **_[ignoring her] _Yeah, cool. Wait, just hold on, I'll be going to the bathroom really quickly.

_[Neil gets up, and awkwardly walks towards the bathroom. Ib stares at Eva.]_

**Eva: **_[sighs] _Is something wrong, Ib?

**Ib: **You heard him, didn't you?

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised] _Heard what?

_[Ib stares at Eva. Eva understands exactly what Ib means. She scratches her head.]_

**Eva: **_[blushing] _Yeah, I did... What did you do?

_[Ib just smiles.]_

**Eva: **You know, maybe after this case, we'll tell each other. It sounds like any longer would torture him more.

**Ib: **That would be nice. By the way, you scratched your head.

**Eva: **I... did.

**Ib:** _[smiling] _Didn't Neil do the same?

_[A voice on the intercom is heard.]_

**Voice: **Attention all visitors. Visiting hours are now over. Attention all visitors. Visiting hours are now over.

**Eva:** _[looking down] _I guess he's rubbing off on me... Anyways, looks like we'll have to leave. _[getting up]_ We'll tell him that we'll be on our way out. I'll stay at your house and get started. When the system is activated when I'm already in it, I'll know he's with us. Don't worry Ib, everything will be fine. Okay?

**Ib: **Okay. _[looking into Eva's eyes]_ May I?

**Eva: **Yes, Ib.

_[Ib grabs Eva's hands, and flashes a cheeky grin. They walk out of the hospital room together.]_


	12. A3S2: Point of No Re-Entry

**Scene 2**

_[Neil, Eva, and Ib are inside Ib's room after coming from the hospital, around midnight. All the equipment for Ib's memories lied on the floor, but remained undamaged and untouched otherwise. Neil is sitting on his wheelchair, heeding the advice the angry nurse gave him. He wheels himself over to the monitor, while Ib and Eva are sitting at Ib's bed, preparing to put on the equipment. The look on everyone's faces are less than pleasant, due to how late at night it is.]_

**Neil: **_[yawning] _Alright, you guys. You got here before I did. Heck, I wasn't discharged until nine. How in the world weren't you even in the system yet?

**Eva: **We might have taken a nap... _[her eyes look away from Neil]_

**Ib: **_[looking at Neil, shaking her head] _It didn't help.

**Eva: **_[smirking, before yawning] _I guess so. _[she stretches her arms out] _We got here around seven thirty, I think.

**Neil: **_[shaking his head] _Details don't matter right now. All you needed to do is just enter in the system. _[looks at Eva] _I know you're capable of doing that much, in half the time it would have taken me to even get here.

**Eva: **_[yawning again] _Yeah. I'm just a little tired. Anyways, I'm ready.

**Neil: **_[chuckling to himself] _You don't look ready. Your head is still drooping. I don't mean to be the tragic hero, but wasn't I the one that nearly died?

**Eva: **Shut it, Neil.

**Neil: **Whatever. Just get into the system already.

_[Ib, observing the two, begins to smile.]_

**Eva: **_[shrugs] _Sure. Ib, can you lie down?

**Ib: **_[tired, but cheerful] _Okay.

_[Ib lies down on her bed, easily falling asleep from being late at night. Eva picks up Ib's helmet and carefully places it on her head, and gently places her head back on her rose pillow. The lights on the helmet begins flickering, and soon becomes solid. Eva picks up her helmet, but Neil tries to reach out to her, and falls off his wheelchair trying.]_

**Neil: **_[trying to get up] _Geez... I hate wheelchairs... Eva, wait!

**Eva: **_[places the helmet back on her lap] __Are you okay Neil?_

_**Neil: **__Yeah..._

_**Eva: **_What is then, Neil?

**Neil: **_[pauses to think] _I... Um...

**Eva: **"I... Um..." What?

**Neil: **_[frantically thinking] _I just... Right! Here!

_[Neil gets up, and grimaces in pain. He reaches behind his wheelchair, and fishes out the watch he used while inside Ib's memories. Neil sits back down in the wheelchair and wheels himself to Eva. He hands her the watch.]_

**Eva: **This... oh, right. This helps us know what point in time I'm in, right?

**Neil: **_[nodding his head] _Yeah. _[yawning] _It should be quite accurate. And just pay attention to any measurement of time larger than a second. That time measurement should be accurate.

**Eva: **Thanks, Neil. Is that everything?

**Neil: **_[thinking, before sighing] _Yeah... that's it.

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised from suspicion] _Really?

_[Neil nods his head, but Eva places her helmet on the side of Ib's bed and pulls out her cellphone and quickly types up a text. She walks over to Neil's wheelchair and quickly pushes him away.]_

**Neil: **_[yelling mildly] _Eva! What are you...

_[Eva quickly types on the computer. The helmet on the bed begins to flicker, just as what happened with Ib's helmet. She looks at Neil to ensure he's looking at her.]_

**Eva: **Take care, Neil. _[smiles]_

_[Eva hits a button on her cell phone, and quickly places the helmet on, smiling deviously. Soon, the lights on the helmets turn solid, and her smile slowly fades.]_

**Neil: **Shesh, when were you ever this childish? Although... _[he begins to wonder optimistically]_

_[Neil scratches the back of his head. A luscious feminine voice is heard, singing the words "__To the moon__" while Neil tries to roll himself back into position.]_

**Neil: ****_[reaching for his cell phone] _**What the...

_[He takes his cell phone out from inside his pocket, and looks at it. His jaw drops.]_

**Neil: **_[terrified] _"I did go through the system while you were gone. I don't know how, but the save state was a little corrupted, so I'll go to Ib's most recent memory to see if I can restore it. Eva. Colon P." _[extremely loud and desperate]_ COLON P? NO! _[Softer, but still very fearful] _If Ib remembers our talk... then Eva will know how I feel! I got to stop this!

_[Neil wheels to the computer, but a loud crash is heard from outside the room.]_

**Neil: **_[still frantic] _Uh... hello?

_[There is no response to his call. Neil begins to contemplate between staying in the room and trying to restore the save state or look outside to see the commotion that was going on, just in case something bad is lurking around. He shakes uncontrollably, and eventually throws his hands up in utter defeat and sighs heavily. Neil solemnly wheels himself towards the door to check on what the crash was.]_

**Neil: **_[slightly louder, but less confident] _Anyone there? Sherry? Weiss? I know karate, even when I'm in this wheelchair! Trust me! I watched Spongebob Squarepants when I was little! _[yawns] _Geez... I'm too tired for this...

_[Neil lazily exits the room.]_


	13. A3S3: Happy Family

**Scene 3**

_[Eva appears from static, her face completely red. She appears in a playground. There are many shadows flying around, silhouettes of people on the swings, see-saws, jungle gym, basketball courts, and other various playground equipment. The sky is quite cloudy, but the clouds are very white and fluffy. They are not moving an inch; the skies are absolutely calm and gentle. Sherry and Weiss are sitting on a bench, looking over Ib and Mary, who are playing on the lawn next to the playground. Eva checks the watch Neil gave her; the watch reads a month and eight days prior to the actual date.]_

**Eva: **_[Chuckling, and smiling idiotically] _I guess I should apologize to Neil, telling him that the save state was corrupted. But then again, it was the only way to justify seeing Ib's memory of that event. And what he said was... _[she ponders for a moment] _very sweet... I wonder if he got the message.

_[Eva moves closer to where Mary and Ib were playing.]_

**Mary: **Hey Ib! Look at all these pretty flowers!

_[She points towards the roses that were in front of them. There are many different kinds of flowers and of different colors, with a sign dictating not to pluck the flowers guarding them in the front. Ib gravitates towards the red roses, while Mary takes a closer look at the sunflowers.]_

**Ib: **They're very nice. _[smiles, then sniffs] _Oh, these aren't the smelling flowers.

**Mary: **Ib, you said you liked red roses the best, right?

**Ib: **Yes. I always liked roses, and red is my favorite color.

**Mary: **Red is SOOO pretty. And-

**Ib: **_[finishing Mary's statement] _You like yellow, but you like blue the most, right?

**Mary: **_[suspicious] _Um... yeah. Ib, can I ask you something?

**Ib: **_[innocently] _Is something wrong?

**Mary: **How did you know that I was going to say that?

**Ib: **…I know you, Mary. You're my sister; if I can't do that, then what kind of sister does that make me?

**Mary: **_[calmed down] _Heehee, you're right. And I always knew you loved red roses. Ib, let's look at the flowers together.

_[Ib holds a red rose in her hands, but is careful to not pluck it out. Meanwhile, Mary is firmly holding the sunflower by its stalk. Suddenly, a wasp flies right by her face.]_

**Mary: **_[loud squeal] _Aaaiiyyeee! A bee!

_[Mary falls over and pulls out one of the sunflowers by mistake, and immediately begins to panic.]_

**Mary: **Huh? Oh no! The flower! It's so big! Anyone's going to notice that I just pulled it out!

_[Sherry walks towards Mary and Ib, while Weiss walks towards the exit of the park. Sherry sees what Mary has done.]_

**Sherry: **_[motherly, slightly stern] _Mary. Why did you pull out the flower?

_[Mary drops the flower and begins to cover her face. Ib steps closer to her mother.]_

**Ib: **Mary didn't mean to. She was frightened by a bee, right, Mary?

_[Mary, still holding her hands to her face, nods. Ib reaches into her shirt pocket and pulls out her lace handkerchief. Without turning to face Mary and with Sherry's undivided attention on her, Ib hands her handkerchief to Mary.]_

**Mary: **_[whimpering] _Huh? Thanks, Ib.

_[Mary swiftly grabs her handkerchief and thoroughly wipes her face.]_

**Mary: **_[still moping] _I'm sorry...

**Sherry: **Calm down, Mary. I believe what Ib said. After all, I did hear that there were a rise in the amount of bees in the area.

**Mary: **_[gasping, still holding her face with the handkerchief and whimpering] _Wait, what?

**Ib: **Mom, can we go to Mary's favorite cafe?

**Sherry: **I suppose we can do that. After all, it's only about two blocks away from here.

**Ib: **Mary, do you want to go?

**Mary: **_[finishes wiping her face, and still sorrowful] _Sure...

**Ib: **May I have my handkerchief? I want to show you something.

_[Mary hands Ib her handkerchief without a word. Mary does not look up. Ib starts intricately folding it so fast that it requires a great deal of concentration to know what exactly how she folds it. Eventually, she places the folded handkerchief on her head. She appears to have bunny ears.]_

**Ib: **Hey Mary, look up.

**Mary: **What- _[Mary looks up, and a large grin forms on her face] _Wow, Ib! You look so adorable! You're like a cute little bunny! I want to pet you!

**Ib: **Wait-

**Sherry: **Stay still, Ib. I want to squeeze your cheeks too!

_[Sherry and Mary start playfully hugging her, squeezing her cheeks, and treating her like a pet. Ib manages to get across a look of both satisfaction and mild discomfort. Eva stands there silently, witnessing the entire thing.]_

**Eva: **... What happened? This seems like they were such a nice and happy family, even without the father being there. If Ib never found that book, it would have stayed like this... right? _[she looks around] _Oh man... It's so weird without Neil. I'm starting to talk to myself. _[begins frowning]_

**Ib: **Mom, can you talk to the man over there and see if we can pick just one flower? We can at least ask before we go, right?

**Sherry: **_[places her finger on her chin] _Oh, alright.

**Mary: **Really? Yay!

**Ib: **Mary, she's going to ask. It doesn't mean-

**Mary: **Mommy, can we actually get five? _[beaming] _I want to plant them in the front yard!

**Sherry: **Let's see what your mommy can do!

_[Sherry leaves to talk to one of the shadows. Eva bites her lip.]_

**Eva: **What's a "Neil" thing to say? Hm... "Is Mary actually five years old? And Ib is the mother?" _[sighs] _I don't know... I really want to get Neil back here, but after a stunt like that... What the cucumber was I thinking?

_[Eva begins to hang her head low.]_

**Mary: **Ib, we can still look at the flowers while we wait for Mommy, right?

**Ib: **_[smiling gently] _Of course!

**Mary: **_[leaning down to look at the daisies, then looking at Ib]_ Your bunny ears are still so cute! Where did you learn to do that?

**Ib: **I saw it on television. _[leaning down to look at the dandelions] _I don't remember the channel or the show though...

**Mary: **So it's a secret!

**Ib: **No, it isn't. I just can't remember...

**Mary: **You have a lot of trouble remembering certain things, don't you?

**Ib: **_[frowning] _Yeah... Some things I just can't remember. Sometimes, I don't even remember if I actually said something whenever I feel sad.

_[Eva looks back up at the two.]_

**Ib: **I'm not sure if I'm blocking it from my memory, or if there's something bothering at me, telling me to forget what I wanted to remember.

**Mary: **_[starting to look sad] _Ib... sometimes it's better to forget, especially if it hurts.

**Ib: **_[glances at Mary] _I don't think so. If you forget the pain, you start crying over a plucked flower.

**Mary: **_[gasps] _What? That's so mean! Meanie!

**Ib: **_[ignoring Mary's insult] _Mary, you're usually so happy. Suddenly, you've been crying left and right...

**Mary: **_[looking down] _I... I can't help but to feel that way.

**Ib: **Have you been feeling that way lately?

**Mary: **… _[solemnly] _A little bit.

**Ib: **You can't tell me?

**Mary: **_[grinning suddenly] _It's a secret!

**Ib: **_[gazes into Mary's eyes] _Really?

**Mary: **_[continuing to smile sneakily] _Yup!

**Ib: **How about this? Hold on...

_[Ib takes off her folded handkerchief and pulls on the two edges that made up the ears. At once, the handkerchief is unfolded. Mary's jaw drops in amazement. Ib extends the handkerchief to her.]_

**Ib: **Hide this somewhere at home. If I find it, you have to tell me your secret. Okay?

**Mary: **Uh... _[at first, looks very uncertain, but suddenly begins to look very confident] _Okay! I'll take your challenge! _[takes the handkerchief] _I'll hide it somewhere that will show you my secret. But it doesn't matter, since you'll never find it!

_[Eva starts rubbing her chin from hearing this.]_

**Eva: **I just realized. I must have jumped to this memory after looking at Neil's confession. I thought we had the roses as a memento, and I could have just gone straight to the save state, but I guess it pushed me even further. Were the roses even the memento, back when I was watching Neil confess?... I can't remember... _[shaking her head] _I distracted myself a bit too much with that memory.

**Ib and Mary: **Deal.

_[Ib and Mary shake hands confirming the bet. Sherry walks back, looking very angry, with her right arm covering her chest.]_

**Ib: **… Mother?

**Sherry: **_[anger swelling in voice] _We're leaving the park. NOW.

**Mary: **Mommy, what's wrong?

**Sherry: **That man is a bad person. Don't go near him the next time we come here, okay you two?

**Mary: **Okay.

_[Ib nods her head to her mother's statement. Eventually, they all start to leave the playground, leaving the flowers behind. Suddenly they all froze in place. A purple orb was absorbed into Eva's body.]_

**Eva: **So, that's how Ib ended up finding the notebook... wait. Where was the memento then? _[thinks about what happened] _Right. Mary started messing with Ib's helmet. Time to look for those links...

_[Eva examined the two flowers on the floor. The plucked sunflower unleashed the four other colored orbs, and her body absorbed all of them. The red rose emitted a blue aura.]_

**Eva: **_[silent for a brief moment] _That was... a little too easy. I'll accept it at any case.

_[Eva looks around the playground one last time before placing the orbs against the aura. The aura shatters and, with the rose, she vanishes, with the entire playground quickly following.]_


	14. A3S4: A Meal with Fabrications

**Scene 4**

_[Eva reappears at a cafe. The cafe is absolutely adorable, with its employees, although appearing as shadows, dressed up in panda costumes and warm tea being served in mugs with penguins on the sides. The pastries have animal faces and otherwise captivating pictures of various characters from pop culture media. Even the atmosphere screams cute, since the scent of chocolates, coffee, tea, and flowers is gently wafted through the air. There are different flowers at every single spotless table, all of which had very vibrant but soothing colors. At nearly all tables, there are shadows quietly speaking to each other; the place was packed, and there were only two tables that were empty, both of which were on the window side and next to each other. Eva sighs in serene satisfaction of the entire cafe.]_

**Eva: **_[grinning with glee] _Hm... Ib must have really remembered the pandas here and not the people wearing them... _[ponders in thought for a moment] _Ah, why not? Deactivating cloaking device.

_[Eva flashes, and suddenly becomes completely opaque. She walks over to the front of the cafe, and waves at the hostess' silhouette in the front. The hostess, like the other employees, is wearing a panda costume.]_

**Shadow: **Hello miss. Welcome to the Panda Cafe! Table for one?

**Eva: **Yes please. If you don't mind, may I sit at the far table over there?

_[Eva points towards the table further away from the front. The further table looks exactly the same as the nearer table, except there are petunias at the further table and roses at the nearer table.]_

**Shadow: **Certainly, miss.

_[The shadow hostess picks up a menu and leads Eva to the table she requested, and sat her down. She places the menu on the table, and begins pointing at various different items.]_

**Shadow: **Today's special is the Fortune Cake. In every slice, there's a small slip of paper with a fortune hidden in the cake. The best drink to go along with it is a variation of the Honey Bunny drink. The Honey Bunny here is served without any alcohol and with extra ice cream and two bananas.

**Eva: **Wouldn't it be better if the Honey Bunny drink is served with carrots? After all, it's the "Honey Bunny" drink and not the "Honey Monkey" drink.

_[The shadow remains quiet for a small moment. Eventually, she walks away without taking Eva's orders. The hostess seems to have headed towards the manager's office.]_

**Eva: **... Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

_[Several moments pass. The same hostess comes back to Eva's table.]_

**Shadow: **Sorry about that, miss. I had to speak to my boss concerning what you said.

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised] _Really? What did he say?

**Shadow: **We'll call it the Honey Monkey from now on.

**Eva: **_[chuckling to herself] _Well, at any rate, I would like to have that, please. The cake and the drink.

**Shadow: **Thank you, miss. I will return with the drink soon.

_[The shadow walks to the counter in the front. Eva calmly smiles.]_

**Eva: **It's so peaceful here. Maybe I should find this place and go here sometime.

**Shadow: **_[from across the room] _Welcome to the Panda Cafe! Table for five?

_[Eva glances over, and sees Sherry, Ib, Mary, and Weiss. Behind them is a person with very familiar messy brown hair. He has a very familiar face. He is wearing very familiar clothes, though they don't seem very professional. Eva nearly jumps out of her seat in surprise and excitement.]_

**Eva: **N-Neil!

_[Neil glances in Eva's direction, and looks very confused, but subtly delighted. He walks towards her table.]_

**Neil: **Eva! Drat, if I knew you were going to be here, I would have brought my giant water gun.

**Eva:** _[momentarily silent] _Oh… Shut up, Neil. I'm enjoying my time here.

**Neil: **Eva, why are you wearing your uniform outside of work? Today, we were given time off of work.

**Eva: **How about you?

_[Neil looks down, and sure enough, he is wearing his lab coat. However, the lab coat is terribly disheveled and wrinkled. He shrugs his shoulders in nonchalance.]_

**Neil: **Eh, no real reason.

**Weiss: **Neil, what's up?

_[Weiss walks up to their table, and notices Eva.]_

**Weiss: **Why, hello there, Miss. Neil, is this your girlfriend?

**Neil: **_[turning very red] _Absolutely not! She's my c-coworker!

**Weiss: **_[softly] _Hmm... _[normal speaking volume]_ Whatever you say, then! She is quite pretty though.

**Eva: **Thank you... um... what's your name?

**Weiss: **What? You mean Neil never spoke about me during work? Neil-

**Neil: **Weiss, she's a very mean, critical person, you know? I don't want her to insult the great Weiss Guertena!

**Weiss: **_[laughing] _Hah! That's how I know it's you! Always the amazing comedian!

**Eva: **_[glaring at Neil, voice straining but under her breath] _Neil... Even in memories... you can't stop being a jerk...

**Weiss: **Well then, since we're eating here with my family over there, want to push the two tables together?

**Eva: **_[smiling] _Sure, why not. _[to herself] _Something isn't right. Why doesn't Neil remember that he already met the entire family?

_[Weiss and Neil push the two tables together. There are three seats at each table, so Sherry, Mary, and Ib are sitting at one table, while Weiss, Eva, and Neil occupy the other. Conversation has begun, but it is abundantly clear that Neil and Weiss are having their own conversation, leaving the other four out.]_

**Eva: **_[her hand on her face] _... That explains that...

**Mary: **Hi there, miss!

**Eva: **_[looking at Mary] _Oh, hi there. What's your name?

**Mary: **My name is Mary. _[pointing at Ib] _She is Ib, and she is the bestest sister ever!

**Sherry: **Come now, Mary. You're going to leave me out?

**Mary: **Of course not! _[grinning with glee]_ She is my mommy, and she is the bestest mommy every!

**Ib: **Hello... what was your name?

**Eva: **I'm Eva. Nice to meet you, Ib.

**Sherry: **What a coincidence! Ib's name is pronounced as "Eve," so you have a very similar name!

**Mary: **You two are like name twins!

**Eva: **Yeah, I guess you can say that. _[to herself] _Mary's... very outgoing now. What happened?

_[The shadow from before walks up to the table, with a drink and a cake in her hands. She places down the food in front of Eva.]_

**Shadow: **Oh, Miss. You are sitting with them?

**Eva: **Yes. Do you mind?

**Shadow: **Not at all. Everyone, are you ready to order?

**Eva: **You didn't even give them a menu. I don't think-

**Mary: **Ooh! I saw outside! I want the Honey Bunny! It sounds so cute and adorable, I could drink it all up! Oh, and the Panda cake too!

**Ib: **I would like the Rosemary Shortbread cookies, as well as a pack of those lemon candies, please. _[pointing in the direction of the counter, where there are assortments of different candies.] _As for a drink, I would like a cup of Jasmine Tea.

**Sherry: **I heard the Tiramisu cake here was pretty good. I'll get one of those. And just water for me.

**Weiss: **_[interrupted from the conversation] _Oh... Um... Just a croissant for me, please. I'm going to be leaving soon, so no drink for me.

**Neil: **_[overemphasizing every word] _One. Of. EVERYTHING!

_[Eva, the shadow hostess, and Sherry glare at Neil.]_

**Neil: **Okay, fine. Just get me a red velvet cupcake, a fortune cake, and a decaf latte.

**Shadow: **Okay, I'll be returning with your food shortly.

**Eva: **... I stand corrected.

**Mary: **You mean, you sit corrected!

_[Mary starts laughing childishly, while Eva chuckles softly. The shadow goes into the kitchen area. Neil and Weiss almost immediately go back into the conversation. Ib and Mary start talking to each other as well. Transparently, a blue orb gets absorbed into Eva's body.]_

**Eva: **Those guys like talking to each other, don't they?

**Sherry: **Of course. They've been like that ever since they met.

**Eva: **When did they meet?

**Sherry: **A couple of hours ago.

**Eva: **Wait, what?

_[Eva quickly checks her watch. The time says five months and fifteen days.]_

**Eva: **_[to herself] _Neil, when you said "a year ago, in a bar," don't tell me you meant "five months ago, in a cafe..." Not to mention, this was a radically big jump, all things considered..._ [out loud] _Oh, really? I guess they really click, huh?

**Sherry: **Well, you can ask him for the details on how they met, but I wouldn't want to tear these two apart.

**Eva: **You can say that again. _[both of them chuckle]_

**Mary: **_[out of nowhere] _Mommy, I'm hungry!

**Ib: **Mary, you should be patient. The food is coming soon.

**Mary: **Yeah, but I can't help it!

**Sherry: **Mary, listen to your older sister. You can wait, right?

**Mary: **Aww... Okay.

**Eva: **_[looking at her untouched cake] _Hey Mary, would you like some of my cake?

**Mary: **_[eyes widening] _Really? Can I?

**Eva: **Sure. I don't see why not.

**Mary: **_[beaming] _Yay! Ib, you want some?

**Ib: **May I?

**Eva: **Go right ahead. I don't even know why I ordered anything.

**Ib: **Thank you, Eva. _[grinning]_

**Mary: **_[eating without hesitation] _Wow, this is so good! What is this?

**Eva: **It's a "Fortune Cake." Supposedly, there's a piece of paper inside the cake, like a fortune cookie.

**Ib: **_[nervous] _Um... a piece of paper?

**Eva: **Yeah.

**Ib: **I think I might have accidentally swallowed it.

**Mary: **_[eyes opened, and widened] _No! I don't want you to end up like Carrie!

**Eva: **Carrie?

**Sherry:** _[a sense of gloom descends]_ That's a story book that I mistakenly bought. I thought it was a children's story, but there was a plot twist in the end that... I regret buying the book for.

**Ib: **Don't worry, mother. I thought the story was ir... irro... _[stops to think]_

**Sherry: **Are you trying to say ironic?

**Ib: **Oh, yes. I thought it was ironic.

**Mary: **Yeah. The story was great, even though it got scary near the end.

_[A yellow orb enters Eva's body, without the fabricated people noticing. The shadow comes to the table with a staggering amount of food and beverages. She quickly distributes the orders to the corresponding people. At once, the conversation ceases, and is replaced by the sounds of happy munching. Soon, Weiss gets up.]_

**Weiss: **_[wiping his face with a napkin] _That was delicious.

**Ib: **Yes, it was.

**Mary: **Daddy, why are standing?

**Weiss: **I need to get something.

**Neil: **Wait... don't tell me...

**Weiss: **Neil, it isn't for you. You'll get your turn soon enough. Don't you worry.

**Neil: **Oh, whatever. I'm going to the bathroom.

_[Neil gets up and leaves, never addressing the other occupants of the table.]_

**Weiss: **Ib, Mary. I've been very busy lately, so I have to leave. But before I go, here. I got you two these.

_[Weiss goes under the table and pulls out three stuffed rabbits: one is mint green, the middle is rosy pink, and the other is snow white. Eva's eyes widen.]_

**Mary: **_[squealing] _Aww! Daddy, it's so cute! Thank you!

_[She gets up and gives him a hug, while snatching the green rabbit.]_

**Mary: **It's so fluffy too! Bunny bunny bunny bunny... _[continues chanting "bunny" for a while]_ I really like it! I- _[suddenly stops, putting her hand on her stomach] _I need... I need to go to the bathroom.

**Sherry: **You saw that man leave, right Mary?

**Mary: **Mm-hmm.

**Sherry: **Just follow him, he's going to the bathroom as well.

**Mary: **Okay...

**Ib: **Would you like me to accompany you, Mary?

**Mary: **_[shaking her head] _No thanks, Ib. I'll be quick!

_[Mary darts off in the direction of the bathroom.]_

**Eva: **Today was quite a lovely day, wasn't it?

**Ib: **Yes.

**Sherry: **Of course.

**Weiss: **Agreed. By the way, Ib. Here. _[extending the white rabbit] _I know red's your favorite color, but I thought a red rabbit would look odd.

**Ib: **No, it's fine. I like white rabbits the best, even more than the pink one. _[takes the rabbit and hugs it]_

**Weiss: **That's good. I thought for a second, I forgot how to be a father.

**Sherry: **Oh, nonsense! You are a wonderful father.

**Weiss: **Heh, well... thanks. But let me also be a good husband as well.

_[Weiss extends the pink hare to Sherry. Sherry blushes brightly, as much as the pink rabbit she was given. A green orb enters Eva's body.]_

**Sherry: **Sweetie, you always knew I loved stuffed animals too...

**Weiss: **Of course, my dear. _[looks towards Eva] _By the way, Eva...

**Eva: **_[looking up from her Honey Monkey, thinking she too might get a bunny] _Oh, yes?

**Weiss: **Do you like that Neil boy?

**Eva: **_[doing her best to stay under a professional facade] _Oh, I don't like to mix my p-personal life with my career. You know?

**Weiss: **Oh-hoh, fair enough. But what do you do anyways?

**Eva: **You mean as my job?

**Weiss: **Yes. Neil never tells me for some bizarre reason.

**Eva: **_[eyes rolling] _Sounds like you known him for several years.

**Weiss: **_[scoffs] _Well, I overheard what Sherry said. Yes, we do click even though we only just met. But as I said-

**Eva: **Actually, I think I said that. Relax, I'm just checking. We work for the Sigmund Agency of Life Generation.

**Sherry: **Really? The memory changing agency? I heard from my friend that the agency helped a man go to the moon!

**Eva: **It's funny you mentioned that. We, being Neil and me, aided that man.

**Sherry: **Woah... If I ever have any unfulfilled dreams, I'll call you, okay?

**Eva: **Sure... _[to herself] _Oh, the irony... It hurts too much...

**Weiss: **Whelp, at any rate, I need to be going now. See you guys later!

**Neil: **_[from far away] _Wait, hold on! I need to pay you back for the meal!

_[Weiss exits, with Neil chasing after.]_

**Eva: **_[sighs] _If only he actually payed for all the meals that I bought him... Oh well. I guess it can't be helped.

**Sherry: **_[shaking her head] _That isn't right. The man should always pay.

**Eva: **Is that what you think?

**Sherry: **Yeah. I mean, unless you want the Woman's Wrath upon you.

_[Both of them start giggling. Mary comes back, her eyes reddened.]_

**Sherry: **_[worry] _Mary! What's wrong?

**Mary: **_[Whimpering] _I... I...

_[Mary looks down at the rabbit in her hands. Ib stares at her, but Ib seems to be unable to comprehend.]_

**Sherry: **Mary, are you okay?

_[Mary nods her head. Ib's eyes grow with concern. A purple ball is absorbed into Eva's body.]_

**Ib: **Mary... I never seen you cry before.

**Eva: **_[to herself] _Wait, what? No way... That only means one thing: I must be close now. I'm close to finding out where Mary came from! I'm glad that I enjoyed myself here, but now I need to go!

**Mary: **_[wiping her eyes thoroughly with a napkin on the table] _S-sorry... I didn't mean to cry. I'll be stronger... For my family... Mommy... Daddy... And especially Ib. I'll try.

**Sherry: **Um... Mary? What are you saying?

**Mary: **_[silent for a while, but gleaming with joy when she places down the napkin] _It's nothing! I just learned that the Honey Bunny was renamed to the Honey Monkey! Monkeys are so silly!

**Sherry: **_[smiling] _Hehe... as long as you're okay, Mary.

**Eva: **Yeah... well, it's my turn to go to the bathroom, so I'll be right back, okay?

**Sherry: **Go right ahead. No one is stopping you.

_[Eva gets up, but doesn't start walking.]_

**Eva: **Activating cloaking device.

_[Ib, Sherry, and Mary look at her. When she disappears, all their faces demonstrate some form of shock.]_

**Eva: **I had fun... Maybe I should get to know them during after the case... though, with Mary... Whatever. I'm just glad to know that the guys back at the agency made it so we can interact with more than just the host patient now. Makes it so much more enjoyable. At any rate, it's time to reset this.

_[With a single flash, the two tables are separated. Ib, Mary, and Sherry are happily eating the food that appeared in front of them. Eva begins examining the objects around her. She examines the candy in front of Ib. A black aura is emitted from the candy.]_

**Eva: **This is it! But... what am I miss-

**Ib: **_[abruptly] _Mother, who was that man with Father?

**Sherry: **That's Neil. They're really good friends, I hear.

_[An orange orb enters Eva's body. She sighs with relief.]_

**Ib: **Oh. Okay then.

_[Eva places the blue orb against the aura.]_

**Mary:** _[concerned]_ He was wearing a lab coat...

_[Eva places the yellow orb against the aura.]_

**Sherry: **Oh, that's fine. I think that's his job.

_[Eva places the green orb against the aura.]_

**Mary: **Ooh. That's a little scary.

_[Eva places the orange orb against the aura.]_

**Ib: **What is it that he does anyway?

_[Eva places the purple orb against the aura.]_

**Sherry: **Remember that agency you overheard them say?

_[Both of them nod their head. The black aura shatters.]_

**Sherry: **They look at people's memories, and they can even change it.

_[Eva places her hands on the candy. She quickly disappears.]_

**Mary: **_[fear rising] _But wait. Can they help people remember things too?

**Sherry: **I believe so.

**Mary: **_[quiet, whispering, and slowly becoming more and more static-filled] _No... his name... his face... Neil? I can't let him get close to Ib... I just can't let her remem-

_[The entire room faded into white.]_


	15. A3S5: E1: Premature Corruption

**Scene 5**

_[Eva reappears in a white room. There are paintings of many different shapes and sizes spread throughout the entire room. The air is oddly thin, giving the impression of it being hard to breathe in. There are many shadows lurking around, but a man with faded, purple hair and a seemingly aged jacket is the only person that isn't replaced with a silhouette. He's looking at a painting of a man being held upside down by a rope that got caught on his leg. However, he flickers with static every so often. Ib and her family are nowhere to be found. Eva checks her watch: the time is six months, eight days into the past.]_

**Eva: **Hmm... who are you? _[clears throat] _Deactivating cloaking device.

_[Eva becomes completely visible.]_

**Eva: **Excuse me, sir. What are you looking at?

_[The man doesn't turn around.]_

**Eva: **Um... sir?

_[The man remains silent. Eva taps his shoulder.]_

_[At once, the entire room begins to shake uncontrollably.]_

**Eva: **_[screaming, falling over] _Wah! Oof...

_[The shaking gets more violent.]_

**Eva: **_[rumbling, shaking, yelling] _W-What's g-go-oing o-on?

_[The room, along with Eva fades out.]_

**Eva: **_[distant, muffled, shouting but very soft] _NO! Help me! Neil!... I don't want to go die like this! Plea-

_[Her voice continues to be heard, but the words are no longer clear. Eventually, there is nothing left but silence.]_

_[Um... What the eggplant?]_

**Epilogue**

_[Neil rolls into Ib's room like an idiot, with Weiss following behind. Both of those jerks are laughing. The lights on Ib's and Eva's helmet are turned off.]_

**Neil: **_[jokingly, looking at Weiss like an idiot] _And I told Mark "You shouldn't play my game! It's not a horror game! You wouldn't take it seriously!"

**Weiss: **_[laughing nonstop, until bursting out in a coughing fit. I'd excuse him, since he wouldn't know.] _Man, that was a great story. Too bad that ending wouldn't make sense without hearing the entire thing.

**Neil: **_[grinning like an idiot] _That's what you think. People are always on that MeCylinder website. They'll just get the wrong idea.

**Weiss: **_[laughing again] _Man, you crack me up. Isn't it YouTube?

**Neil: **_[stops grinning, but still staring at Weiss like an idiot] _Wait... They changed the name of the site?

**Weiss: **Um... I think. I remember typing up MeCylinder. The result was disappointing. The website was never used. It was just a joke on the internet.

**Neil: **_[scratching his head like an idiot] _Oh. Lemme just- _[finally looks at Eva's helmet, no longer considered an idiot because he actually looked] _Huh?

_[Neil wheels himself over to Eva's body.]_

**Neil: **_[yelling. Shesh... took him long enough...] _No!

**Weiss: **_[seriously] _Neil, what's up?

**Neil: **The helmets... they're turned off. They better be pulling one amazing prank. _[Side note: they aren't]_

_[He rolls himself to the system computer for the "memory weaver." Still pretty dumb in my opinion...]_

**Neil: **_[eyes widened and slightly glistening with tears. Kinda sweet actually, but only if he realized sooner] _No. This can't be. Eva wouldn't turn off the computer without saving or anything. No way. It's just a prank.

**Weiss: **_[worry continues to grow] _Neil... what is going on? Tell me!

**Neil: **_[clearly breaking down, but still desperately clinging on to hope that isn't actually there to begin with because who knows what] _Hold on, Weiss. I'm just playing into the traps of her little jokes is all... That's it! I'm just letting her get the last laugh is all.

**Weiss: **_[worry growing into anger] _Neil, are you trying convince me, or yourself?

**Neil: **Wait... I got it!

_[The computer turns on, even though Neil pretended to do a lot. The helmet on Ib's head turns on, and soon Eva's helmet turns on after. Why couldn't he just realize already? Some epiphany maybe? No? Okay...]_

**Neil: **_[sigh of relief, when he actually should be crying like a baby right now] _Hah. I got it. I made their little joke backfire. Let's go on in, shall we? I think I left another helmet in the car. Can you get it? I just to show you around.

**Weiss: **_[calmer, but still hints of worry remain] _Uh...No prob, Neil.

_[Neil is laughing like an idiot again... Unbelievable. I can't sit through this anymore! I quit! How did the author even put up with this for fourteen chapters? Neil clearly doesn't understand what just happened. It's stupidly obvious, even a moron like him could figure it out! It's obvious that the system glitched out so much that I'm now the one who's describing the events in this story, and in these ridiculous text boxes no less! I'm not even going to continue describing what's going on anymore. I already read the rest of this tragedy... this trainwreck... I think what happens next, through dialogue only, would explain enough what exactly happens. Would it be better if I described it? Probably. But if you really want a description of this stupid thing, just badger the author. I'm done, but maybe you aren't. You know what? If you want to, read the rest of this trash. "Reliving the Gallery?" More like "Dying in the Gallery." I'm out. Bye.]_

_[~Eva :P]_

**Weiss: **Alright. I got it.

**Neil: **Cool. Lemme just sync it up.

**Weiss: **Sure. Take your time.

**Neil: **Alright! Finished!

**Weiss: **You sure?

**Neil: **Do I look unsure to you?

**Weiss: **Whatever you say, Squidward.

**Neil: **Just put it on. I want to see where Eva was up to anyways.

**Weiss: **Whatever you say.

**Neil: **... And here we are!

**Weiss: **Hey, isn't this where we met?

**Neil: **... No way! This is- Wait... you had your kids with you?

**Weiss: **Well... yeah. Did you not notice them?

**Neil: **Um... Actually... no.

**Shadow: **Hello miss. Welcome to the Panda Cafe! Table for one?

**Eva: **Yes please. If you don't mind, may I sit at the far table over there?

**Neil: **Hey, there she is!

**Weiss: **T'was a good online series.

**Neil: **No, no, no! I mean, there! It's Eva!

**Weiss: **Oh... Well then.

**Shadow: **Certainly, miss. Today's special is the Fortune Cake. In every slice, there's a small slip of paper with a fortune hidden in the cake. The best drink to go along with it is a variation of the Honey Bunny drink. The Honey Bunny here is served without any alcohol and with extra ice cream and two bananas.

**Eva: **Wouldn't it be better if the Honey Bunny drink is served with carrots? After all, it's the "Honey Bunny" drink and not the "Honey Monkey" drink.

**Neil: **Eva! Hey, you little jokester!

**Eva: **... Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

**Neil: **Eva, what do you mean?

**Shadow: **Sorry about that, miss. I had to speak to my boss concerning what you said.

**Neil: **Uh...

**Weiss: **Hey, look! It's us... Neil?

**Shadow: **Sorry about that, miss. I had to speak to my boss concerning what you said.

**Eva:** Really? What did he say?

**Neil: **Eva! You're taking this joke a little bit too far now!

**Shadow: **We'll call it the Honey Monkey from now on.

**Eva:** Well, at any rate, I would like to have that, please. The cake and the drink.

**Shadow: **Thank you, miss. I will return with the drink soon.

**Neil: **Dammit, Eva- huh?

**Weiss: **Woah... What just happened?

**Neil: **No... Eva... She's...

**Weiss: **"She's" what?

**Neil: **NO! WHY? Eva! No...

**Weiss: **Neil, calm down! And... why is your hand going through her arm?

**Neil: **That's exactly it, Weiss... she's just a part of Ib's memory... NO!

**Weiss: **Shouldn't we get out then? Are we in danger too?

**Neil: **I don't think so... but let's just leave... I want to see her. The real her.

**Weiss: **If you say so.

**Weiss: **Neil?

**Neil: **Eva- What the-... Aren't you... No... Why... AH, FUCK!

**Weiss: **Let it out, man. I know it hurts. Losing a loved one like that...

**Neil: **Loved one is right! I... I love her... I love her so much but... She can't be dead! I want her back. It was too soon! How could this happen! I... What I'd- I would do anything for her to being screaming at me. At least I know that she'd be alive!

**Weiss: **Really? Because... you know, there is a way.

**Neil: **What? Really?

**Weiss: **Of course! Can you take off Ib's helmet though? I want to make sure she's okay too. I don't want her in any danger either.

**Neil: **... You're right. Hold on.

**Ib: **Huh? Dr. Watts? Why are you crying?

**Weiss: **Look into his eyes, Ib. You'll know.

**Ib: **Ah... Oh my... It isn't possible. Is she... Is she really...

**Neil: **Ib?

**Weiss: **Ib, look at me.

**Ib: **Okay, father... I understand. Neil?

**Neil: **Yes, Ib?

**Ib: **There's a place we want to take you. It'll be quick.

**Neil: **But what about-

**Weiss: **You said you'll do anything, right?

**Neil: **… Yes.

**Weiss: **It'll only take a split second. But once it happens, Eva will be alive and well.

**Neil: **Really? Is that even possible?

**Weiss: **Believe me.

**Neil: **Fine... For Eva.

**Weiss: **Good. We just need to go into the car. We'll take Eva too, since we're not sure if she's... well...

**Ib: **If her batteries run out.

**Weiss: **Right. Thank you, Ib. Are you okay?

**Neil: **I'll do it... But what are you going to do?

**Weiss: **Well, let's go. I'll explain once we get there.

**Weiss: **And here we are.

**Neil: **What are we doing here? An art museum?

**Weiss: **Just go in. Trust me. Everything that you need is in here.

**Neil: **Okay. But what about-

**Weiss: **I got her. Right here.

**Neil: **What next?

**Weiss: **I think I might have forgotten something... Hold on.

**Neil: **Weiss? Weiss! Let me out!

**Eva: **-eil.

**Neil: **Eva?

**Eva: **Neil.

**Neil: **Eva! You're okay!

**Ib: **Father, you did a nice thing.

**Weiss: **For both them and me, yes I have.

**Eva: **This place... it was in Ib's memory.

**Neil: **It was? I didn't see it...

**Eva: **Don't worry. I'll tell you the details. I think the save got corrupted.

**Neil: **Really? I never knew. Are you okay? Usually it's tough to execute leaving but... Wait. You passed out! Why are you so-

**Weiss: **Ib, take note. Inside this enclosed art gallery are two fictional people of the Sigmund Agency of Life Generation. Their love is true and everlasting, even though they are not fond of expressing it. But even though we can't see it, we definitely can feel what they feel, and that is the feeling of romance. It's absolutely beautiful... Another masterpiece for the gallery, without a doubt. Once Neil is no more, the painting is sure to be magnificent... I know. It shall be named "Lovers' Salute."

**Eva: **Shut up, Neil.

**Neil: **You just kissed me! How am I going to shut up? I'm just glad you're okay though. But... that's how you feel?

**Eva: **Yeah... I'm sorry I never told you.

**Neil: **Not to mention, you had me worried sick!

**Eva: **Neil... Let's just forget about what happen. Let's finish this case!

**Neil: **We have to head on in?

**Eva: **Yeah. The memory occurred really deep inside though, so we might be here a while. Is that fine?

**Neil: **That's fine. We gotta help Ib remember! I'll tell you I love you later.

**Eva: **You just did...

**Neil: **... Dammit.

**Eva: **Whatever! I'm not even going to bother with your pottymouth. Neil, let's go!

**Neil: **Right!

**Ib: **Um... I think they left. And about what you said-

**Weiss: **Hahaha... Ib, it's okay. I'll teach you what those hard words mean. Don't you worry. For now, let's go home.

**Ib: **That's not it... where's Mary?

**Weiss: **Every painting is a little different. With Mary, she left almost as soon as she came in, comparatively to me, you or your mother, at least. That's why she always gets worn down by water. She had to head back to the gallery. Let a little time pass, let her acclimate to the gallery more. Then, her weakness will become her abilities

**Ib: **Oh... I understand... But... acclimate?

**Weiss: **Haha... Oh, Ib...

**Ib: **But... how about me?

**Weiss: **Meanwhile, you... and your marvelous eyes... They can see a lot of what makes up a person. Not only that, but you can communicate with your vision alone. That's something that no human on this earth can ever do. You know, Ib, you've been in the gallery since the beginning. I drew you. I'm proud of you. You were one of my first works, after all. And of course, I drew you when I was very young. It only makes sense that your memory, and frankly your vocabulary, aren't that great. You even forgot that you were a part of that gallery. You had to look into my eyes to see what you truly are.

**Ib: **I see... So, I won't be seeing my sister for a while?

**Weiss: **Unfortunately, no. Don't worry. She'll be with us soon, along with your uncle Neil and your Aunt-in-law Eva.

**Ib: **Okay then, Father.

**Weiss: **Let's go home. See you soon, Neil and Eva...

_**Ending: Premature Corruption**_

* * *

**Author's note: Obviously, this isn't the true ending. I WILL definitely be typing up more endings aside from this, and each ending will have a little note from me at the end, like this one.**

**Anyways, while, yes, this is a spoiler for the projected canonical story, I felt like writing up this one, since I imagined the story ending right here, and the epilogue was the afterthought. It was a somewhat necessary afterthought though, since we only knew what happened with Eva. Also, this ending, especially the epilogue, was both a bit of a joke (since the joking at the very beginning and Eva's "condition") and quite serious, which isn't always a good blend, but I think I captured the combination of those seemingly opposite ideas quite nicely.**

**At the end of the day, thank you for reading my story, and stick around for either new updates or, if this is far enough in the future, another ridiculous epic.**


	16. A3S5: E2: Almost There

**Scene 5**

_[Eva reappears in a white room. There are paintings of many different shapes and sizes spread throughout the entire room. The air is oddly thin and odorless, giving the impression of it being hard to breathe in. There are many shadows lurking around, but a man with faded, purple hair and a seemingly aged jacket is the only person that isn't replaced with a silhouette. He's looking at a painting of a man being held upside down by a rope that got caught on his leg. However, he flickers with static every so often. Ib and her family are nowhere to be found. Eva checks her watch: the time is six months, eight days into the past.]_

**Eva: **Hmm... who are you? _[clears throat] _Deactivating cloaking device.

_[Eva becomes completely visible.]_

**Eva: **Excuse me, sir. What are you looking at?

_[The man doesn't turn around.]_

**Eva: **Um... sir?

_[The man remains silent. Eva taps his shoulder.]_

_[At once, the entire room begins to shake violently.]_

**Eva: **_[screaming, falling over] _Wah! Oof...

_[The room slowly calms down. Eva gets off the floor, and pulls some hair that managed to get into her mouth.]_

**Eva: **Oh geez. It's one of these glitches. Ib doesn't remember him entirely-

_[Eva looks around. Several silhouettes begin staring at her.]_

**Eva: **Activating cloaking device.

_[Eva becomes transparent again, and soon the room flashes, restoring the original condition of what the room was like.]_

**Eva: **Come to think of it, maybe it was only because Ib met Neil a second time... that's probably the reason why Ib remembered she met Neil before a couple of days ago. _[sighs] _I think I remember reading something about how kids can easily alter their own memories to fit certain events together... I'm hoping this isn't the case. And at least that glitch didn't do anything funky. Without Neil here, it'd be pretty unsafe... And I am once again talking to myself.

_[Eva shakes her head and begins wandering around aimlessly. Many of the portraits are there, but the specific contents on most of them are absent. Another section of the gallery has a giant rose sculpture with several large rose petals on the floor. Aside from the massive size, the rose looks extremely realistic. Eva looks at the sculpture and reads its description.]_

**Eva: **_[Reading out loud]_ "Embodiment of Spirit: Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only blossom in wholesome bodies." Possibly be where all those roses came from. Surprising that Ib knows what these words mean, considering she didn't know what "cheating" was...

_[A purple orb enters Eva's body.]_

**Eva: **Hmm... I have to get Ib to look at that man in here. If he isn't a silhouette, then he's clearly important. And there's only one person that we heard of that wasn't in any of her other memories, and that's Garry.

_[Eva continues walking around. Suddenly, a large amount of static forms next to Eva.]_

**Eva: **_[eyebrows raised, surprised] _Huh?

_[The static slowly disappears. As the static disperses, there stands Neil.]_

**Eva: **Neil! You're in!

**Neil: **Yup, and absolutely disregarding your advice to not go into the system!

**Eva: **_[cutely giggling] _Frankly, I don't care at the moment.

**Neil: **_[eyebrows raised] _Are you the real Eva? The Eva I know wouldn't... giggle like that.

_[Eva, in response to his statement, glares at him, almost like that was the case in another life. Regardless, Neil laughs it off lightheartedly.]_

**Neil: **Glad to see that you're still fine though.

**Eva: **_[returns to being serious] _Anyways, why did you come on in?

**Neil: **Weiss came in. I figured that just with him watching, we should be good enough to both be in there.

**Eva: **Weiss? You mean Ib's father who is always going somewhere else?

**Neil: **Yeah. It's funny. I thought it was some burglar trying to break into the house, because he's always so... hard to find.

**Eva: **_[eyes rolling] _You seemed to have found him easily...

**Neil: **What do you mean?

**Eva: **You mentioned you met him already. But you met him with his family!

**Neil: **I did?

_[Eva places her hand on her face. Neil reaches his hand behind his head to scratch it, but Eva quickly smacks him in the arm.]_

**Neil: **Ow... what was that for?

**Eva: **_[stated very monotone] _For existing. _[speaks normally] _And you do know that you don't feel that much pain here, right? _[Neil stays silent, Eva sighs] _Come on. I'll explain the situation while we look around.

**Neil: **_[pointing at the man] _Okay. Start off with this guy.

**Eva: **_[loudly and clearly] _Don't try taking to him. The system had a problem with processing interaction with him.

**Neil: **Is he this Garry guy?

**Eva: **I assume, but I'm open to the possibility that he isn't.

**Neil: **Cool. What else?

**Eva: **Basically, Mary's allergic to crying or something like that. I think that's the only real thing to know. Most of it just seems to be... a somewhat normal family, aside from the events we witnessed in real life. And actually, it's convenient you came now, because I have a feeling that we're close to finding the source.

**Neil: **Really? That's good... _[he looks down]_

**Eva: **And... _[begins to blush] _Neil?

**Neil: **_[looks up] _Huh? What?

_[Eva shakes her head and turns around.]_

**Eva: **Never mind. We'll talk about it once this is done.

**Neil: **Oh... Okay.

_[Neil and Eva wander around, still as aimless as how Eva was wandering by herself. They aren't paying attention to any of the artwork that they do pass by.]_

**Eva: **Okay, so the bunny mementos were given to Ib and Mary by their father.

**Neil: **When?

**Eva: **_[glaring at Neil] _You made it a point when you first met Weiss!

**Neil: **Did I?

**Eva: **Yes!

**Neil: **Okay, okay. Shesh. And how about that notebook?

**Eva: **Mary challenged Ib to find it, by hiding her handkerchief in the notebook.

**Neil: **Why?

**Eva: **I don't know. I think Mary was doing it as a joke.

**Neil: **That's stupid! If she had a secret, she shouldn't be so inclined to just TELL someone.

**Eva: **I know it's stupid. But I have a theory.

**Neil: **What's the "Eva Rosalene Theory?"

**Eva: **_[closing her eyes in anger] _My theory is that Mary actually wants to tell Ib her secret, but she can't ever face her once the secret is out.

**Neil: **You mean that she isn't from the family?

**Eva: **Possibly... _[shaking her head]_ I still stand by my point at the very beginning. This is a ridiculous case.

**Neil: **Agreed... Wait. Didn't I say that?

**Eva: **Whatever... Hey, look!

_[They return to where the man is standing after walking around in a circle twice, and found a staircase. The person going up the staircase is Ib.]_

**Neil: **There she is!

**Eva: **You know, now that you mentioned it, there were bunnies there too!

**Neil: **Why do I feel like this was already mentioned?

**Eva: **I don't know. Must just be in your head.

**Neil: **I suppose.

_[Ib walks up to the man, and looks in his pocket. Eva runs over to see what she is looking at. It is a lemon candy. She continues to wander around, until she spots "Embodiment of Spirit." She begins examining the sculpture.]_

**Eva: **Found the memento that got us here.

**Neil: **One step closer. Didn't the notebook say that the events occurred in a gallery?

**Eva: **_[eyes widening] _Oh yeah... That completely slipped my mind! There's so much to remember.

**Neil: **_[grinning mischievously] _Hehehe... I knew I was the smart one.

**Eva: **_[glaring at Neil] _Well, is this the gallery though? This place is quite pristine and all... I wouldn't imagine having nightmarish things happening here. And the paintings that we do see are thought-provoking to say the least.

**Neil: **Are you kidding me? The only thought that are being provoked by these paintings is how utterly boring they are! The sculptures though... They're really creepy. _[shudders]_

**Eva: **Well, I at least think the rose sculpture is beautiful.

**Neil: **Since when was beautiful synonymous with absolutely boring? _[Eva glares at him] _Eva, how many times do you glare at me throughout this case?

**Eva: **Apparently, not enough. Anyways, we need a confirmation. These memories don't look too stable, being that there was already a big glitch that had occurred.

**Neil: **_[rubbing his chin like he has a beard] _Hmm... I think I got an idea. I'll be right back.

_[Neil evaporates into static. Eva decides to look at the rose sculpture with Ib. Ib is talking to one of the shadows, one who is much shorter than her; a shadow who is younger.]_

**Shadow: **I wanna pick up those petals!

**Ib: **_[look of concern] _They'll get mad...

**Shadow: **You're boooring!

_[Eva whispers something. Suddenly, her body becomes clear to see.]_

**Eva: **Hey kid, this sculpture is amazing. Why would you do that?

**Shadow: **I just want to!

**Eva: **Why ruin a perfectly good sculpture?

**Shadow: **You're boring too, old lady!

_[Eva shakes her head and walks away. Ib looks at her, and taps her on the shoulder.]_

**Eva: **Hm?

**Ib: **Thank you.

**Eva: **No problem, little girl.

_[Eva steps away, whispers an inaudible phrase, and she disappears. Suddenly, the room flashes in white, and Ib is once again looking at the sculptures. A yellow orb enters Eva's body. Two sets of static begins forming around Eva. On her left is Neil, and on her right is Weiss.]_

**Eva: **Oh, so that's your plan.

**Neil: **Yeah. _[to Weiss] _Weiss, you recognize this place?

**Weiss: **Yeah. It's an art gallery that we went to a while back.

**Neil: **How far back?

**Weiss: **_[squeezes his chin] _I'd say about six months or so.

**Neil: **Thank you Weiss. That is all.

**Weiss: **_[one eyebrow raised] _You needed me to recognize this place, and then you toss me out?

**Neil: **Yeah, well, it's dangerous.

**Weiss: **You mean "Dangeresque"?

**Neil: **_[grinning stupidly] _"Dangeresque one-"

**Weiss and Neil: **"Dangeresque, too?"

_[Both of them begin laughing obnoxiously. Eva covers her face with her hand.]_

**Eva: **I'm sorry, Weiss. We feel that we're almost done. I'm not asking you to leave, but please don't distract Neil, okay?

**Weiss: **Sure, no problem. _[clears his throat] _Do you mind if I just look around though? It's been a while since I last came here.

**Eva: **That's fine, as long as Neil can concentrate.

**Neil: **_[flicking his hand at Eva] _Don't worry, Eva. I got this.

**Eva: **Sure you do... _[rolls her eyes]_

_[Weiss begins looking around the gallery. Ib walks away from the rose sculpture, to a gargantuan painting, or Eva and Neil assume, since the contents of the painting is not preserved. Eva and Neil follow closely.]_

**Neil: **By the way Eva, what time does the watch say?

**Eva: **Oh... Let me check.

**Ib: **_[trying to sound out the words] _F... Fab... _[pauses]_ I can't read this word.

_[Eva looks at the watch. The entire room blips, and suddenly Ib starts walking to the staircase. A green, blue, and orange orb enters Eva's body.]_

**Eva: **What the potato?

**Neil: **Why do you use vegetables when the word-

**Eva: **Don't say it. I'll save that word for another day.

**Neil: **Did you reset it?

**Eva: **No. But-

_[Weiss runs back to where Eva and Neil are.]_

**Weiss: **Guys. What happened?

**Eva: **Don't panic. This apparently is normal...

**Neil: **Apparently?

**Eva: **It's the watch. It said, in that little flash of time, eight hours passed.

**Neil: **Eight hours? That's ridiculous! The transition would be a lot longer if the memory was a long-term one like the hospital stay.

**Eva: **Don't you get it, Neil?

**Weiss: **_[cutting in] _I think I got it! This is where Ib's memory got all wonky!

**Eva: **_[pauses for a moment] _Um... yeah... Good intuition, Weiss.

**Neil: **Okay... But now what? There's no roadkill smell like with Johnny's case, and the sounds heard here are too variable to jog her memory.

**Eva: **We could try giving her the mementos together, and see if that can elicit a reaction.

**Weiss: **I know!

_[Both Neil and Eva look at Weiss.]_

**Weiss: **_[squeezing his chin] _We could have Ib go to the gallery! It isn't too far from here, so we can get there, jog her memory with those memento things, and we'd be finished! And then, we could all enjoy a nice and delicious dinner together!

**Neil: **Alright! That's a good idea! I don't see any reason to stay here. Come on, Eva, let's finish this!

**Eva: **Okay...

_[Weiss and Neil fade out. Eva sits down on the floor for a brief moment and closes her eyes.]_

**Eva: **Something isn't right... It doesn't seem like Weiss doesn't know where Mary came from either. It's his daughter though! How can a father not know that, whether biological or foster? I know I asked him, but I thought he was just hiding it from Ib. I'm starting to believe that he really doesn't know... This doesn't make any sense... And chances are, if those mementos have a scent on them, which the candy, the cake, the flowers... They all would have scent. If they are associated with this memory when it comes down to it, then that should be enough. And why does Weiss want to even come back here in real life? And on top of all that, Neil is busy being ignorant of the fact that they can't have a "nice and delicious dinner" with Mary at the rate we're going. It definitely didn't help that they left so... abruptly. _[shaking her head, to the point where her neck cracks] _Ow... I've been shaking my head so much lately... But at any rate, Weiss' presence ruined Neil's ability to notice these things...

_[Eva gets up and looks around. At the rose sculpture, she examines the petals. While examining them, a shadow runs by, dropping a pamphlet. The pamphlet reveals a white aura.]_

**Eva: **You know what? I'll let them do their stupid idea. Neil knows to not eject Ib unless I'm ejected first. So, going on alone for a little longer like this should be fine.

_[Eva smashes the aura and teleports to the next memory. The things in the room that aren't white fades out.]_


	17. A3S6: One Step Forward, Three Miles Lost

**Scene 6**

_[Eva lands right back in the gallery. After checking her watch, it turns out the she is currently nine hours prior to where she originally was. However, she is on the first floor instead. There, she sees the reception desk and a large poster advertising the main event in the gallery, a large floor painting featuring a large fish of some sort. Ib, Sherry, and Weiss are all walking in from the entrance of the museum. Sherry stops Ib and looks over her with a nice and cheerful smile.]_

**Sherry: **Well, we're here. This is the first time in an art gallery, right, Ib?

**Eva: **A first... meaning that it'd be the most memorable...

**Sherry: **We're here today to see an exhibition by of works by an artist named Guertena.

**Eva: **_[jaw drops] _Wait... That's their last name. _[ponders for a moment] _Perhaps that would be some relative. Maybe that's where Mary... _[her voice trails off]_

**Sherry: **And they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures... _[pauses] _And all kinds of other creations! _[gleaming] _I don't doubt that even you'll enjoy it, Ib.

_[Weiss taps both of their shoulders, and they both turn to face him.]_

**Weiss: **Should we get to the reception desk?

**Sherry: **Ah, yes. Let's get some pamphlets as well.

_[The trio walks towards the reception desk. Weiss begins writing down on the black notebook at the desk. Oddly enough, he is writing in the middle of the page instead of the next available space on the top. The receptionist whispers something to him, and he laughs politely. He turns the next page and begins writing on the top, and the receptionist rolls his eyes. Ib pulls on Sherry's sleeve.]_

**Sherry: **Hm? You want to go on ahead? Really, Ib...

_[She turns to Weiss and whispers something to him. While still writing, he slowly nods his head.]_

**Sherry: **Oh, alright. _[more stern, but still warm and motherly] _Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery, okay? Don't make a ruckus! _[lightens up] _Not that there's any need to worry about you, I suppose... Don't cause the other visitors any trouble, now!

**Ib: **_[silently] _Okay.

**Eva: **Shesh... I wouldn't feel great about having a nine-year-old wandering around an art gallery... Oh well...

_[Eva begins following her. Ib ends up going looking around the first floor, staring intently at the many paintings in the gallery. However, she tries reading a piece of paper, and Eva is looking at that piece of paper with great shock.]_

**Ib: **"Welcome to the World of Guertena. We truly thank you... today. We are currently holding... something for the great artist Weiss Guertena. We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Guertena, whose creations carry such mystery and beauty both."

_[Eva jumps backwards in disbelief.]_

**Eva: **Well... that was certainly an unexpected turn... Woah... Must be... named after his father? I don't know. But I have to follow Ib!

_[Eva begins following Ib as she continues to look around, and walks right into the rose sculpture. The entire room begins to shake violently again.]_

**Eva: **_[clinging to the wall] _Not again!

_[The shaking continues. Soon, a large amount of static begins to envelop Eva. Everything in the gallery becomes motionless.]_

**Eva: **No! It's Neil! _[yelling loudly] _Neil! Hold on! Don't kick me out of the sys-

_[The static fully envelops her entire body, and her voice quickly becomes muffled and indistinguishable from the slowly rising sound of white noise. The room, instead of fading into a white void, devolves into static, before turning all black.]_

_**Act 3 End**_


	18. A4S1: All Revealed

_**Act 4**_

**Scene 1**

_[Back in Ib's room, Weiss is standing over Neil, who is furiously typing away on the system computer. The light on Eva's helmet turns off first, with Ib's helmet following. Eva removes the helmet, to reveal a very unpleasant glare, even by her standards.]_

**Eva: **_[completely enraged] _Neil! What the hell is this? I was about to find something out, when you disconnected me!

**Neil: **_[replies with sass] _What? You heard what we said. We just need to gather up the mementos and go to the art gallery, and then Ib would potentially remember! Or were you not paying attention to what I'm saying, yet again?

**Eva: **You're missing the point, Neil! I think that-

**Neil: **_[cuts off without hesitation] _Think? You think this, you think that. Stop using such stupid words. In fact, stop thinking and start doing, Eva! We're here to help Ib remember where Mary came from, right? Well, how about you just listen to me, so we can get this over with faster!

**Eva: **Again, you moron, I was about to find something out! If we just stayed in there for a couple more minutes, we could-

**Neil: **We could what?

**Eva: **_[her loud voice raises even more] _Stop interrupting me with every sentence that I say! We could not waste our time going somewhere else, and just jog her memory without leaving the confines of this house.

**Neil: **And what if it didn't work out? We'd be wasting even more time! And then we'd go to the gallery anyways. What's the point of staying in Ib's mind for that long?

**Eva: **We could have at least investigated a little bit more. But you had to listen to Weiss and ignored the obvious signs that showed that we weren't done!

**Neil: **What signs? We were already set! We already had a plan set up, but you're being a dolt by staying inside her mind! What, were you going to another cafe?

**Eva: **_[screams on the top of her lungs] _GAH! _[still loud] _My words aren't getting through your thick skull at all! _[eyes begin to glisten]_ Neil... you are such an idiot!

**Neil: **Says the stupid woman that decided that staying inside the system by herself even after a glitch occurred was a good idea!

**Eva: **So what? I'm doing my job! That's why I'm putting up with your idiocy!

**Neil: **My idiocy? Did you not hear me the first time! You nearly killed yourself for no good reason!

**Eva: **And where were you? You should have noticed that the glitch occurred in the first place!

**Neil: **I heard a noise and I had to check it out! If it was a criminal or something, then all of us would have been in danger!

**Eva: **Yeah, it turned out to be Weiss. Good job, Neil! Checking a noise only takes a couple of seconds, you know?

**Ib: **_[crying and screaming] _Please stop!

_[Neil and Eva stop arguing, and look at Ib, who is sitting up on her bed. Even though her helmet is still on and part of her face is hidden from view, two streams pour down the side of her face.]_

**Weiss: **Guys... _[sighs]_ Calm down. Why are you so worried over what amounts to fifteen minutes tops?

_[Both Neil and Eva stay quiet. Weiss nods his head at their silent declaration.]_

**Weiss: **Exactly. I know there's a lot of things you need to do, but frankly, you're wasting even more time by being at each other's throats.

_[Neil looks down silently.]_

**Eva: **_[solemnly] _Neil... sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that.

**Neil: **Yeah... me neither. I guess I was too excited.

**Eva: **So, let's go?

**Neil: **Yeah... But what did you find out?

**Eva: **That's actually what I wanted to ask Weiss.

**Weiss: **_[eyes wide open, look of sarcastic surprise] _Oh, who? Me? I feel special! _[laughs gruffly, and smiling]_

**Eva: **Weiss, who is your father's name?

**Weiss: **_[smile fades away, and sighs] _Ah, so that's what you want to know. I'll be right back. I need to prepare some tea.

**Eva: **_[eyebrow raised] _Is there something wrong?

**Weiss: **_[looking down] _It's... a touchy subject for me. I'd prefer to talk about this with tea in hand. _[to Ib] _Ib, stay here, okay?

**Ib: **_[silently]_ Okay...

_[Weiss stares at Ib, but she doesn't look back at him due to the helmet on her head. He sighs and walks away.]_

**Neil: **Here, Ib. Let me take that helmet off your head. And Ib... sorry about our fighting too.

**Ib: **_[wiping her eyes underneath the helmet] _It's fine.

_[Neil slowly removes her helmet. When he places down her helmet, a mosquito flies out of the helmet.]_

_**Ib: **___[yelps in terror] ___Ah! A mosquito!_

**Neil: **_[in a flamboyantly loud voice] _Mosquito! Your time has now come! Prepare to return to the earth, you demonic fiend! _[Pitch and volume of voice slowly rising] _P...S...I... Rockin!

_[Neil claps his hands as hard as he can, and he catches the mosquito in between his two ring fingers. He opens his hands to see that it swelled from that one hit. Eva covers her face from the stupidity emitted from him.]_

**Ib: **_[grimacing] _Your hand... it's red.

**Eva: **Neil... that's just gross.

**Neil: **_[pulling a tissue from his pocket, and rubbing off the remains of the bug] _Come on, it's role play. You never done it before?

**Eva: **Actually... I have, but just a couple of times.

**Ib: **What's role play?

**Neil: **_[Excitedly] _Well, let me explain! It's sort of like playing pretend! You can become whoever you want, and do whatever you want!

**Eva: **Just don't take it too far.

**Neil: **When was the last time I took it too far? I mean, it was so long-

**Eva: **_[cutting Neil off] _The squirrel incident?

**Neil: **Oh, come on. The kids really wanted to-

**Eva: **_[cutting off once more] _The situation with Alistair?

**Neil: **Uh... never mind.

_[Ib begins to giggle._]

**Eva: **And... what was up with this mood whiplash? We went from arguing to being sad and depressed to being happy... It takes a lot out of you.

**Neil: **I'd say that's a characteristic of Weiss. He definitely knows how to make the mood better.

_[Weiss comes back in with four cups filled with aromatic tea on a metal serving plate.]_

**Weiss: **You bet, Neil. _[to everyone in the room] _Alright guys. Here.

_[Weiss hands out the cups, and Ib, Neil, and Eva all take a sip.]_

**Neil: **_[eyes widen] _Woah... this is strong!

**Eva: **_[looking a little sick] _Yeah... I don't feel too great drinking this.

**Ib: **Really? I think it's alright.

**Weiss: **This is my favorite tea. It's only natural that it's really strong.

**Neil: **What kind is it? _[yawning]_

**Ib: **Hold on...

_[Ib places the cup on the plate, and lies down on her bed. Within seconds, she is sound asleep.]_

**Eva: **_[stretching] _Ib? Why is she asleep?

**Neil: **_[scratching the back of his head] _Actually... I'm feeling a little tired too. Weiss... What's in this tea?

_[Eva collapses on the floor, under a deep snooze.]_

**Weiss: **It's sleepytime tea.

**Neil: **_[yawning, losing balance] _Oh... no...

_[Neil collapses next to Eva. Weiss begins laughing.]_

**Weiss: **_[tone of voice goes from gentle and fatherly to completely malevolent] _Hahahahaha... Children, please come out!

_[Mary's and Ib's stuffed bunnies hop into the room. A pink bunny pops out of Weiss' pocket.]_

**Rabbits: **_[high pitched and screechy] _Father! Father!

**Weiss: **What do you say about going to our home for today?

**Rabbits: **Yes! Yes! Father, father, you are gentle and you are kind!

_[Weiss leaves for a moment, and brings back a paper bag.]_

**Weiss: **Hop on in, my lovelies!

_[The three rabbits enter the paper bag, all chanting a muffled phrase.]_

**Weiss: **It's time to visit the gallery of Weiss Guertena.

_[Weiss picks up Ib, and carries her out of the room. He comes back and picks up Eva, and does the same. Weiss comes in one last time, and drags Neil across the floor, and leaves the room.]_


	19. A4S2: Back into the Darkness

**Scene 2**

_[Eva, Neil, and Ib are all on the carpeted floor, all in a circle. The three of them are lying next to a desk with a rose in a vase on top. The rose colors are white, black, and red respectively. For what felt like an eternity, they remain unconscious inside the darkened room. Aside from the three, the desks, and the roses, nothing is clearly seen. Not even the radius around them is visible after a certain point. Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble and shake. All three of them slowly regain consciousness, although it is clear that all three of them are not in their best physical state. Eva's left forearm has a sizable gash, Neil's glasses apparently shattered near his face, opening several wounds, and Ib begins to clench her chest in pain. Slowly and in agony, they all get up.]_

**Eva: **_[looking at her arm, clearly groggy] _Ugh... Neil? Ib?... Where are we?

**Neil: **_[picking pieces of glass off of his face, and twitching in pain with every pluck] _Ehh... I can't really tell... Oww... It's really dark in here. Ow... I can barely see you and Ib, and that's with my glasses. Oww... I think most of it is out now. Man... I think I have a spare...

_[Neil digs into his pockets, and sure enough, he pulls out a second set of glasses.]_

**Eva: **Why... do you have a second pair of glasses?

**Neil: **_[shrugs] _I don't know. I guess I feel much more comfortable if I have glasses.

**Eva: **_[rubs her cut] _So much so, that you'd prefer to have a second set on hand at all times?

**Ib: **_[staring at the red rose, ignoring Eva and Neil, hands still on her chest] _This... this rose...

_[Ib picks up the rose and examines it. After a moment, she hastily plucks one of the petals.]_

**Ib: **_[high-pitched, somewhat loud] _Gyahh!

_[Eva and Neil look at Ib, who begins to kneel on the floor in pain. Immediately, they rush to her side. Ib quickly stuffs the rose in her shirt pocket. The one petal she plucked flutters towards the direction where they are come from.]_

**Eva: **Ib? Are you okay? _[kneels down to examine Ib]_

**Neil: **Ib... _[calling out] _Weiss! Hey, Weiss! Are you here? Ib got hurt!

**Voice: **_[ignoring Neil's cry, slightly metallic, but definitely similar to Weiss' voice] _Ahh... Ib. You remember this place, don't you? You remember all of your fun experiences here? I'm so glad you came back here to enjoy it once more!

**Ib: **_[confused, still in pain] ... _Father?

**Neil: **_[yelling, clearly angry] _Weiss! Where are you?

**Voice: **_[much more metallic] _Weiss? Who's Weiss? Gah-hah-hah-hah-hah!

_[From the darkness surrounding the trio, a mannequin head rolls towards Eva's feet. At once, she kicks it towards Neil, almost by impulse.]_

**Eva: **_[shocked] _What the- A mannequin head?

**Neil: **_[picking it up] _Looks like it is. Kind of heavy though...

_[Neil twists the mannequin head in many directions, examining it. Eventually, he looks at the head in its eyes. Eva picks up and examines the white rose that's near her, careful not to tamper with it further, and places it in her pocket.]_

**Neil: **... Yeah. Just a mannequin head. I don't see anything odd with it though... But it is still creepy.

**Head: **_[blinks and stares at Neil, mouth moving like how a normal person would talk, with the same metallic voice heard earlier] _Who are you calling creepy?

**Neil: **_[startled] _Wah!

**Eva: **_[reaching out to him] _Neil!

_[Neil drops the head on the floor, where it promptly shatters to millions of pieces, several of which cuts Neil's pants and even a small part of his leg. Panicking, he backs up further and further, until he hit the wall in the darkness. An audible click is heard, and the dark room is suddenly illuminated by two red lights on the opposite wall. Every part of the room is shaded with red, from the desk, to the people, and even to the disturbing dolls looking upon them, whether on the floor or on top of desks that were otherwise unseen.]_

**Ib: **_[shivering] _Uh... Garry? Is that you?

_[Ib slowly walks in the direction of the red lights. Eva heads towards Neil, and extends her hand to pick him up.]_

**Eva: **Neil! Are you okay?

**Neil: **_[pauses for a moment] _Yeah... I'm fine.

_[Neil unhesitatingly takes her hand and gets up off the floor. They both look at the source of the red lights; what they see isn't entirely clear, but just the way the dark colors mixed with the fluorescent red makes them feel very uneasy. The air cools down, to the point where everyone's breath is quite clear.]_

**Eva:** Ib! Get back from there!

_[Eva rushes over to Ib, and wraps her arms around Ib's waist, trying to pull her away. At once, she begins to struggle and cry, reaching out to the bright red lights. Eva begins to pull away, almost without any restraint. The only restraint she has is her wounded arm.]_

**Ib: **_[tears flowing, anxiously trying to claw her way to the light, voice is heavily strained] _G-Gar-arry! C-co-come-ome he-here! P-p-plea-ea-ease-se!

**Eva: **_[in pain] _Auwagh! My arm...

_[The air in the room gravitates towards the lights. Even the dolls seem to slide in that direction. The only things in the room that don't seem to budge are the three desks with their vases. Eva's grip is loosening. Neil, who is watching the entire ordeal unfold, suddenly snaps out of just watching the events that are occurring in front of him.]_

**Eva: **_[looking behind] _Neil! Come on! Help!

**Neil: **Right!

_[Similar to what Eva did, Neil grabs Eva's waist, and begins to pull. With their combined effort, they are capable of slowly walking to the far end of the room, where Neil was. Another audible click occurs, and the wall behind them vanishes. The force of the air flowing towards the light stops, and they fall down past where the wall was. The new room they end up in is just about as dark as the old one before Neil triggered the switch. However, the darkness is more dispersed, so the three can barely see anything, but it is still very much possible to identify everything in the room, if there was anything to identify. The only thing in the room is a small bookshelf in the middle of the room, two blank canvases on each of the side walls from which the trio entered from, and a door at the opposite end. As soon as they fell, a new wall comes into existence, out of thin air. Ib gets up and feebly reaches towards the wall. After she feels it, she curls up into a ball and sobs silently.]_

**Eva: **_[rubbing her arm] _Ow... It really hurts.

**Neil: **You alright?

**Eva: **Yeah...

**Ib: **_[whimpering, covering her face] _Garry...

**Neil: **Ib...

_[Neil sighs, still blowing out smoke from his breath. He looks down, and sees that his arms are still bound around Eva's waist, and at once, he releases and looks away to the right, hiding his pinking face, although his face still has specks of red from the glass shards. Eva gets up and walks around Ib to face her.]_

**Eva: **Ib, are you okay?

**Ib: **_[nods solemnly] _I... I remember him... Garry...

**Neil: **_[still looking away] _Huh? You mean from that mess, you remembered everything? Shesh... well, Weiss was right at least-

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Neil, this isn't the program anymore. You got to be more sensitive! Anyways, Weiss' whereabouts and his purpose for all this is a concern we'll address a little later.

**Neil: **_[hushed] _I was trying...

_[Eva kneels down to face Ib. Neil spots the small book case, and one book in particular captures his attention. He gets up and picks up the book to examine it.]_

**Eva: **Do you mind telling me everything that happened?

_[Ib nods her head.]_

**Eva: **So, what happened?

**Ib: **_[glares into Eva's eyes, but still trembling] _I said yes.

**Eva:**_[backs off] _Oh... You do mind. Um... Sorry, Ib. I'll leave you alone.

_[Ib turns to the new wall and resumes crying.]_

**Eva:** _[to Neil, somewhat somber] _Neil, what are you looking at?

**Neil: **_[softer, to make sure Ib doesn't hear] _Everything that we need to know, considering Ib doesn't want to talk right now. Come here.

_[Eva walks over to Neil. He closes the book and shows her the spine of the book. The title of the book is _"The Many Friends that I Made," _by Mary Guertena. The title and front cover of the book itself is scribbled on with what seems to be a crayon, but the scribbles feel like a piece of parchment paper covering the book; it doesn't feel any different from the rest of the untainted book. However, the smell of crayon is strong, almost repulsive. At once, Eva takes the book.]_

**Eva: **Alright, Mary. Let's see what's inside this book. Hopefully, this book won't have any ripped pages like the last one.

**Neil: **You know, I don't get why we learn so much relevant information from these books.

**Eva: **_[rolls her eyes] _Learn the definition of a book before saying dumb things like that.

_[Eva opens the book to the front cover. The book depicts a crudely drawn picture of a girl in a green dress, blonde hair, and blue eyes.]_

**Eva: **This is... a self portrait, I guess. There's no doubting that this is Mary's, and not someone else with a different name.

**Neil: **Are you really considering that possibility, judging the book's cover and not realizing that it's Mary's book?

**Eva: **_[softly, looking downwards] _Forget it... _[pauses longer than expected, puts the book down]_ I'm sorry.

**Neil: **It's fine-

**Eva: **It isn't, Neil. You don't know what I'm apologizing for.

**Neil: **_[sighs]_ Okay. What are you apologizing for?

**Eva:** I didn't get a chance to tell you because we started arguing. Remember what I asked Weiss?

**Neil: **Yeah, something about his father. Why?

**Eva: **Well... I found out something. Everything in the gallery was made by him.

**Neil: **Really? Well, I never knew Weiss' father-

**Eva: **Let me finish. I thought it was, because I started to assume. In reality, the artist's name is Weiss Guertena.

**Neil: **_[eyes widen] _Weiss Guertena... So he's the one in the gallery... He made everything... This is probably the gallery. _[pointing at the side walls] _Look. These are blank canvases. I guess it's safe to say that this is Weiss' works before they become... well, Weiss' works. _[grinning]_ Now we know. He never did tell me his job... Kinda surprised, if you ask me.

**Eva: **... _[still looking down in guilt] _I'm sorry.

**Neil: **No offense Eva, but shut up. _[lifting up Eva's head by her chin, who has a tear falling down her face] _Don't be sorry. Heck, I'd be mad if you didn't know anything about it. If anything, I should apologize for not letting you stay in the program longer. _[wiping the tear off her face]_ Anyways, we can't be feeling sorry for ourselves now. We got to figure things out. Figure out where Mary comes from and why she's hiding so much from us. Figure out where Weiss is, and why he did all this. Figure out why Ib doesn't know anything. Even figuring out where Sherry was in all of this. I don't know if I'm asking all the questions yet! Come on, Eva. We got work to do.

**Eva: **_[some sorrow remains, but she forces out a weak smile] _Yeah. Let's look, Neil.

**Neil: **_[softly chuckling] _When did I become the focused one?

_[Eva picks up the book, and promptly hits him lightly on the head with the spine of the book.]_

**Eva: **_[smiling more naturally, though her eyes still show hints of melancholy] _Eva chop.

**Neil: **_[laughing] _We really did switch! _[exhales deeply] _Alright. Let's see what's in this book.

_[Before opening her book, she inconspicuously examines her arm, which still had the gash.]_

**Neil: **Is your arm hurting?

**Eva: **Not anymore. But we should get out first, to be honest. We both have to go to a hospital. Is your face okay?

**Neil: **_[sarcastically] _Never been better. _[normal] _Honestly though, it's not getting worse either, so I guess we can deal with the situation. Let's look at this masterpiece written by Mary.

_[Eva opens the book, and flips through the pages. All the pages are empty, with the exception of the back of the front cover and a page in the middle. The page in the middle depicts a crude drawing of what seems to be Mary holding a blue rose, with its petals falling and the last petal that's still attached to the rose in her other hand. The caption reads _"Loves Me" _and the page number listed next to the caption reads 13.]_

**Eva: **That's it?

**Neil: **You know what? I hate this place.

**Eva: **Agreed. _[turns to Ib] _Huh? Ib's asleep!

**Neil: **_[looks towards Ib] _Losing this Garry guy must have really put a strain on her. Poor girl...

**Eva: **Yeah. I don't think we can do anything...

**Neil: **I hate to say this, but one of us is going to have to go out and see what's there.

**Eva: **Wait, what? Why would you come to that solution?

**Neil: **Because, we're not getting anywhere by staying here. I left my cell in my wheelchair back at their house. Do you have yours?

**Eva: **I think I-

_[Eva puts her hand in her pocket, and the only thing she pulls out is the white rose.]_

**Eva: **_[finishing her statement] _...do not.

**Neil: **Darn... We got not choice. We have to start looking.

**Eva: **Neil... Did you take a rose?

**Neil: **No... _[eyes widen] _You don't think...

**Eva: **Wait. I got hurt, so that means that I should have petals in my pocket if that's the case...

_[Eva goes through her pockets again. While she was doing that, she holds the rose upside down, and a single petal falls.]_

**Neil: **_[pointing at the petal] _Eva!

**Eva: **_[looking at the petal] _No... Neil...

**Neil: **Honestly, there's only two things this can possibly mean. One, I can't be touched by the rose, and thus safer. And two... Well, I don't want to think about that outcome.

**Eva: **And you were saying one of us is going to have to look around. I guess I'm going to have to. You keep an eye on Ib, okay?

**Neil: **No way! I told you, either way, I'm safer as it stands. I should go.

**Eva: **Safer my butt. What if you don't come back, which you have a much higher chance of happening?

**Neil:** I got an idea. Because frankly, we aren't coming to a solution on this one, either.

_[Neil takes the book, and places it on top of the table, standing upright.]_

**Neil: **Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to push the book's front cover near the spine. You're going to push the book's back cover near the edge of the page. The book is obviously going to fall, so if it falls front cover, I'll go. If it falls back cover, you stay. Deal?

**Eva: **How about this? Front, you go. Back, I go. Better?

**Neil: **_[sigh] _You caught me. Alright, fine. Let's get ready.

_[Neil and Eva stand on opposite sides of the book, with two fingers aimed towards their spot.]_

**Neil: **On the count of three.

**Eva: **One...

**Neil: **Two...

**Neil &amp; Eva: **Three!

_[They both push the book, which falls off the entire table. They peer onto the floor.]_


	20. A4S3N: Neil's Departure

**Scene 3**

_[The book lands front cover up.]_

**Neil: **Alright! Looks like I'm going to be going!

**Eva: **_[shaking her head] _No. I still think I should go.

**Neil: **_[extends his hand in explanation] _Why are you turning your back on our deal? After all, you were the one having an emotional breakdown earlier.

**Eva: **_[clenches her hand] _Neil, you know one of those things you aren't supposed to tell a girl? I think you just did.

**Neil: **_[sighs] _Sorry, sorry. I know that was a bit distasteful.

**Eva: **Then why say it?

**Neil: **Why? _[scoffs] _Why, it's because you look prettier when you're angry.

**Eva: **_[voice raising] _Neil, can you please just concentrate for once?

**Neil: **Okay, okay. I just wanted to make sure I left you with a smile.

**Eva: **_[rolls her eyes] _I'd like it better if you just let me go out instead.

**Neil: **No, Eva. We agreed, didn't we?

**Eva: **Ugh, there's no getting around you!

**Neil: **And now, you understand! I'm going to search what's out there, and if anything comes, I'll be back.

**Eva: **Fine. _[shaking her head again] _I don't believe that the one in more peril is the one deliberately placing himself in even more peril.

**Neil: **_[smiling] _Just think of me of a white knight.

**Eva: **Yeah. The white knight wearing a lab coat and with a bloody face. Just go.

**Neil: **_[walking towards the door, and then stopping] _Alright... last thing. Do we have a source of light? I'm not sure if it'll be bright outside, or what.

**Eva: **_[deadpan] _Nope. We'd be using it right now if we did.

**Neil: **Okay... how about something to defend yourself, since we seem to be stuck in what seems to be what Ib went through?

**Eva: **_[pausing momentarily] _Unless you consider the spine of the book a weapon, not really.

**Neil: **_[turns around to face Eva] _Do we even have a way to communicate?

**Eva: **And three out of three says no.

**Neil: **Well... this sucks. For now, I'll just take a look around. No taking things, or anything. If I see any possibility of a threat, I'll scream or something. I don't know, maybe along the lines of bloodcurdling... If Ib is awake, come look for me, and if not, don't go any further than looking outside of the room. Okay?

**Eva: **_[pouting] _Got it. I still think-

**Neil: **_[interrupting] _Yes, yes. You should go. We established that fact already. But that's just what the book decided. _[pauses]_ You know what? Since you're going to be here for a while, why not look at the other books? Maybe you'll find some other contrived information worth knowing.

**Eva: **Ever blatant and downright intrusive as usual. Fine. I'll read some books for you, oh kind and wondrous majesty.

**Neil: **_[turning around] _I wouldn't have it any other way.

_[Neil tests the door, and the handle falls off. The door flies right open, and even collapses on the floor, sending a loud noise that wakes Ib up.]_

**Ib: **_[yawning and stretching] _Uh... Huh? Neil?

**Eva: **Good job, Neil. Good job opening a door.

**Neil: **_[kicking the door aside] _To be fair, it was ajar.

_[Eva slaps her forehead, and Neil exits, leaving the two there alone.]_

**Eva: **_[turns to Ib, panicky from her state prior to her sleep] _Ib... Are you okay?

**Ib: **_[scratches her eyes] _Where is Dr. Watts going?

**Eva: **He's just looking around for something to help us out. You feeling any better?

**Ib: **Will he be okay? _[stares intently into Eva's eyes]_

**Eva: **Well...

_[Eva returns Ib's stare. The light in her eyes seems to shift around, as if she is going to begin crying again.]_

**Ib: **Neil... he's in danger. And he doesn't know anything about this place.

**Eva: **Ib, can you tell me about this place?

**Ib: **Not yet! He needs to hear this too. I'm afraid of both of you not knowing the same information.

_[Ib gets up, but a worrying amount of petals falls out of her pocket. Each of the petals looks oddly burned at the edges. Eva motions her to stop.]_

**Eva: **_[picking up a petal] _Ib, stop!

**Ib: **Huh?

_[When Eva picks up the petals, she notices how intensely hot they are. Looking at her own hands, soot has deposited on her fingers.]_

**Eva:** Look at these things. They're everywhere. Are you okay?

**Ib: **Yes... I don't feel pain anywhere.

**Eve: **_[place her hand at her cheek] _That's... different than the original rules that we read from the notebook. May I see your rose?

**Ib: **Sure. _[hands her the rose]_

_[The rose Ib pulls out has petals in similar quality to the ones that have fallen. They all are burned at the outer border, but the inner border are untouched, and probably the only thing stopping the petals from being disconnected from the stalk. When Eva hovers her hand over the petal, it isn't warm, even as far as being cool. She pulls out the white rose, and examines it in comparison. The white rose is untainted, not having any burns or any petals at risk of falling off. She sits down next to Ib, maintaining eyesight with the two roses.]_

**Eva: **Something... something happened, Ib. Do petals just fall off if you sleep?

**Ib: **_[silent for a moment] _I don't know.

**Eva: **We have to proceed carefully. Are you willing to go to where Dr. Watts is? He's wandering around here and-

**Ib: **_[looking into her eyes, interrupting] _He doesn't have his rose. I think I'm ready to leave.

**Eva: **_[thinks intensely] _Ib... alright. I wanted to take a good look at those books, but if your petals are just randomly falling off, we need to leave. We don't know if it's the room, or something else, but regardless, we can't stay.

**Ib: **_[trying to follow along] _Um... okay.

_[Both Eva and Ib get up. Eva returns Ib her rose.]_

**Eva: **Ib, I need you to do something. It's important.

**Ib: **What?

**Eva: **Don't put away your rose in your pocket, or anything that puts you or that rose in danger. I don't understand the correlation between the rose and what can wilt it, but- _[interrupting herself]_ Ib, shush!

_[Footsteps can be heard coming towards the room. There is a loud knocking sourcing from the wall, followed immediately by a soothing, gentle voice that is not recognized by Eva, who is expecting either Neil's or Weiss' voice.]_

**Voice: **_[calling out] _Hello? Anybody in here?

_[Ib's eyes widen immensely, and finds herself walking towards the door.]_

**Eva: **_[hushed] _Ib! Come here! _[out loud] _Who is it?

**Voice: **_[calling out] _Oh! There is someone here. Thank goodness, I thought I was all alone. I'm Garry! Who are you?

**Ib: **_[happy exclamation, teary-eyed] _Garry!

_[Ib dashes right out of the room.]_

**Eva: **_[yelling, mixed with angry and worry] _Ib! Come back here!

_[Eva runs out, following her.]_

**Author's note: at this point, you should follow the dialogue path denoted "N" at the end of the Act and Scene name, so things will continue making sense. I'll leave another note when you can stop following this rule.**


	21. A4S3E: Eva's Departure

**Scene 3**

_[The book lands back cover up.]_

**Eva: **Alright. The decision's made. It's time for me to go search for something.

**Neil: **_[shaking her head] _No way! Best two out of three?

**Eva: **Neil, you're the one who agreed to doing this. At least keep with your word.

**Neil: **I know, but-

**Eva: **_[slightly angry] _No more buts, Neil. You'll stay here and watch over Ib, while I'll look around.

**Neil: **Fine... I still don't think-

**Eva: **And no more statements that should use the word "but."

**Neil: **_[eyebrows raised] _What do you mean?

**Eva: **Add the word "but" to the beginning of what you we're saying. _[repeating Neil's statement with sass] _"I still don't think..." "But, I still don't think..." I don't need to hear any more than that.

**Neil: **You choose now out of all times to be a grammar Nazi?

**Eva: **_[sigh] _To prove my point of having you shut up on this one thing, yeah. Look, I'd rather have it if neither of us or Ib were in this situation, but we are. And as it stands, she isn't in the best condition to go out of this room, even if she does wake up. For right now, she just needs to rest. That's it. You understand that much, Neil, right?

**Neil: **Fine... I'll watch over her. I... _[pauses] _Never mind.

**Eva: **And as for what I'm doing, I'm just going to carefully look around. If something happens, I'll just come back. Plain and simple.

**Neil: **_[rolls his eyes] _How typical of you.

**Eva: **Do you have a better idea?

**Neil: **There's one thing I can think of. _[looks into Eva's eyes] _Give me your rose.

**Eva: **_[thinking about it, while pulling it out of her pocket] _Hmm... If what Ib says is true, then it should be much safer if my rose is in your hands. I'm somewhat tempted to pluck a petal off to see what would happen, but after seeing Ib do that... _[looks at Ib, then back at Neil] _You know what? Sure. If that is the case, then it'd be much safer if you had it.

**Neil: **_[taking the rose] _Thanks. I just wish I could be your white knight...

**Eva: **Yeah. The white knight wearing a lab coat and with a bloody face. Just stay. _[begins walking through the door]_

**Neil: **_[holding out his hand] _Eva, wait! Do we have a source of light? I'm not sure if it'll be bright outside, or what.

**Eva: **_[deadpan] _Nope. We'd be using it right now if we did.

**Neil: **Okay... how about something to defend yourself, since we seem to be stuck in what seems to be what Ib went through?

**Eva: **_[pausing momentarily] _Unless you consider the spine of the book a weapon, not really.

**Neil: **_[turns around to face Eva] _Do we even have a way to communicate?

**Eva: **And three out of three says no.

**Neil: **Well... this sucks. For now, I'll stick around and check these other books. Eva, don't take anything or do anything dangerous. If I see a petal on this rose fall off, I'll scream at the top of my lungs for your attention. I don't know, maybe along the lines of bloodcurdling-

**Eva: **No, Neil. Don't do that. If you need to sneak in or something, you'd just give yourself away.

**Neil:** Fine. If Ib is awake, I'll come look for you.

**Eva: **_[voice raising] _Don't do that either! I told you, she needs her rest.

**Neil: **_[angry, overemphasized] _FINE. Just... don't go too far. Fair enough for the evil princess?

**Eva: **_[chuckling] _Evil princess? Neil, I'll be fine. You'll be able to see me through the rose, at the every least.

**Neil: **Right... _[looking down in worry] _I guess I'll read these books or something. Maybe I can find some other information aside from Mary's book.

**Eva: **Alright. I'll be going now.

_[Eva tests the door, and the door opens up normally. Despite the door being almost pin-drop quiet, Ib wakes up startled.]_

**Ib: **_[yawning and stretching] _Uh... Huh? Eva?

**Eva: **_[turns around to look at Ib] _Wow... Ib is a light sleeper...

**Neil: **_[looks at Eva] _To be fair, it was just ajar.

_[Eva slaps her forehead.]_

**Eva: **Neil, I'll tell you this much. Since Ib is awake, if the rose starts losing petals, take her with you, if she's up to it, and look for me. Okay?

**Neil: **Right.

_[Ib sleepily nods her head. Eva exits, leaving the two there alone.]_

**Neil: **_[sits on the floor next to Ib] _Ib... You okay?

**Ib: **_[scratches her eyes] _Where is Eva going?

**Neil: **She's just looking around. She's trying to find something to get us out from here.

**Ib: **Will she be okay? _[stares intently into Neil's eyes]_

**Neil: **Well...

_[Neil returns Ib's stare. The light in her eyes seems to shift around.]_

**Ib: **Eva... she's in danger, but you're planning to save her as soon as she's in trouble, even though you doesn't know anything about this place.

**Neil: **_[reddening] _Wait, what?

**Ib: **_[smiling gleefully] _Dr. Watts, I always knew it you had in you.

**Neil: **_[shutting his eyes in embarrassment] _Now's not exactly the time for this... _[trying to get over his embarrassment] _Ib, what do you know about this place?

**Ib: **I'll tell you when Eva is here to tell you. I'm afraid of both of you not knowing the same information.

**Neil: **I guess we'll have to wait when she comes back. Until then, I'll just read some of these books. Do you mind if I sit next to you?

**Ib: **Not at all. After all, you have been already, haven't you?

**Neil: **_[scratches behind his head] _Uh... Yeah.

_[Neil and Ib both get up. A worrying amount of petals falls out of her pocket while she stretches. Each of the petals looks oddly burned at the edges. Meanwhile, Neil walks over to the bookshelf and looks for a book, never letting go of the rose. Ib sits back down after stretching, covering all the petals. Neil comes back with a book with a peculiar title, _"7 Colors of Rainbow._" He sits back down with Ib.]_

**Neil: **_[looking at the book] _Alright... Time to read.

**Ib: **May I join you?

**Neil: **Sure.

_[Neil opens the book, but inside, there are no words.]_

**Neil: **_[sigh] _Figures. Well, at least it isn't that other book...

**Ib: **_[looking innocently into Neil's eyes] _What other book?

**Neil: **_[remembering quickly and covering his eyes] _I-I-I-I don't remember! Ib, do me a favor and not look into my eyes for right now, okay, Ib?

**Ib: **_[looking away] _If you say so, Dr. Watts.

**Neil: **This place is pretty weird, isn't it?

**Ib: **Huh? What do you mean?

**Neil: **I mean these books having no words, random walls closing off, lights that suck things in, roses that dictate your life choices-

**Ib: **Roses that dictate your life choices?

**Neil: **Okay, maybe more like how healthy you are or something. Point is, this defies a lot of what people really know.

**Ib: **Yeah... _[looking at the rose in Neil's hand]_ Can I see that rose?

**Neil: **Sure. _[hands the rose to Ib]_ But be careful, since... _[slowing down and getting softer] _It's Eva's life in our... hands. _[realization] _It's... Eva's life in our hands. We need to keep it safe, no matter what.

**Ib: **_[looking at Neil] _Agreed.

**Neil: **Alright, I'll put this book away.

_[Neil gets up again, looking pretty tired of getting up and sitting down, and walks over to the bookshelf. On the way there, he trips and slams his face against the table. He lands face down on the floor.]_

**Neil: **_[in pain] _Oww... Not the face... Again... I don't think this is going to help my flawless complexion...

**Voice: **_[screaming in pain, similar to Eva's voice but muffled from the distance] _Ahh! Neil, help me! I'm being attacked!

**Neil: **_[rubbing his face, looking at the door] _Huh? Eva!

**Ib: **_[exclamation]_ Dr. Watts!

_[He quickly turns to Ib to see Eva's rose, and sees a single petal fall off.]_

**Neil: **No! We just got here! Are you kidding me? Ib, are you ready to leave?

_[Ib nods yes.]_

**Neil: **Alright. Eva, we're coming to save you!

_[Ib and Neil leave the room, leaving behind the several petals from Ib's rose and the one from Eva's.]_

**Author's note: at this point, you should follow the dialogue path denoted "E" at the end of the Act and Scene name, so things will continue making sense. I'll leave another note when you can stop following this rule.**


	22. A4S4N: Marching on, Unwavering

**Scene 4 (Neil)**

_[Neil is rushing down the middle of a corridor. Despite walking for a rather long time, Neil continues forward, unwavering. His breathing is shallow, and his heart beat is racing. He does continue to glance around, but the corridor is completely empty. Eventually, he reaches a point where there is a lone door at the very far end of the hallway. The door is blocked by a headless mannequin. Neil stands to the side, and pushes it away, to push open the door. The door wouldn't budge, so he begins to walk back at a fast pace, uttering indiscernible words underneath his breath. The mannequin follows silently, without his awareness. Suddenly, the door opens and a man in a tattered blue long coat steps out and sees Neil and the living mannequin.]_

**Man: **_[looking at Neil being chased] _Hey, stop!

_[He scratches the back of his head and stops walking. And just as he stops walking, the mannequin stops moving.]_

**Man: **_[staring intently at the mannequin] _Sir, this... this mannequin was chasing you!

_[Neil turns around to see the mannequin did actually move position, but it isn't moving at all. The man jumps back in shock to see his bloodied face.]_

**Neil: **This mannequin? I thought you just... moved it. _[remembers the glitch in the system]_ Who are you?

**Man: **_[points his hand at himself] _Me? I'm Garry. The bigger question is what happened to your face?

**Neil: **Uh... _[adjusts his glasses] _It's a bit of a long story...

**Garry:** Oh... Okay then.

**Neil: **_[looking at the now opened door] _How did you open the door?

**Garry: **The door was open, but for some reason, I couldn't push it. I think this mannequin was in the way.

**Neil: **Ah, I see... _[recalls that he tried pushing but not pulling the door]_

**Garry:** By the way, what's your name?

**Neil: **_[grinning slyly]_ I am Emiliano, Emile for short.

**Garry: **_[smirking] _Well, it's nice to meet you, Emile... _[smirk fades while looking at his face] _... But I wish we met under different circumstances, to be perfectly frank.

**Neil: **_[eyebrows raising] _You're stuck here too? Do you know anything about this place?

**Garry: **_[looking down] _I don't, I'm afraid. I've just been wandering in the long hallway for such a long time... I'm really tired of running.

**Neil: **You've been running? _[inspects Garry] _You don't look like you've been running all that much. Are you a track star?

**Garry: **_[chuckles mildly] _Well, no. But, I've been looking for someone.

**Neil: **_[rolls his eyes] _Garry, don't make me ask who it is.

**Garry: **It's a little girl about this tall. _[positions his hand a little higher than his waist] _She's nine years old, has brown hair, beautiful red eyes, usually wearing a white blouse and this... _[motions a triangle] _...weirdly shaped scarf tie thing and a red skirt.

**Neil: **_[recalls what Ib was wearing] _Ah... I see... Don't take this the wrong way, but do you have a schoolgirl fe-

**Garry: **_[glaring at Neil, reddening] _NO! Why would I? That's... NO!

**Neil: **_[lightheartedly] _I'm just joking around. You seemed a little shocked to see my face, so I wanted to make you laugh.

**Garry: **_[reaffirms himself] _Emile, it's not funny at all. In fact, if that mannequin wasn't chasing you and if I saw your face, I probably would have thought you were one of those monsters and ran away.

**Neil: **Monsters? _[shakes his head] _Listen, there's a couple of more people here. If you go just a little bit further, you'll find them. And... unfortunately, we're all in the same position right now... _[pauses]_ Actually, no, we're not. Do you have a rose, by any chance?

**Garry: **A rose? Yes, it's right here.

_[Garry fishes into his pocket and pulls out a healthy blue rose.]_

**Garry: **You know about these?

**Neil: **Yeah... they hurt you if they are harmed.

**Garry: **That's right. What were you saying about not being in the same situation?

**Neil: **_[looking down]_ I lost it. I lost my rose.

**Garry: **_[eyes widening] _Is... is that why your face...

**Neil: **I think so, or at least a tiny bit of the actual situation is like that. Although... _[looks down at his torn pants]_

**Garry: **_[shock, but looks down and examines his slightly injured leg] _Oh! I didn't even notice! What happened to you, I mean, you know... In general?

**Neil: **One of my pairs of glasses broke and shattered on my face, and then a creepy head just rolled over and started speaking to me-

**Garry: **_[shuddering] _Did you break it, the mannequin head?

**Neil: **Yeah, although it was an accident.

_[Garry goes silent for a moment.]_

**Neil: **Uh... Garry?

**Garry: **_[snaps back to life] _Oh, right. _[clears his throat]_ Sorry, Emile. What happened then?

**Neil: **As I said, I dropped it by accident, and some of the shards slashed my leg or something. After that, I tripped and hit my face against a table.

**Garry: **_[sincerely]_ Aww... you're pretty clumsy.

**Neil: **Uh... Yeah... I guess... _[laughs nervously]_

**Garry: **So... what now?

**Neil: **I was sent out by the other two to go look for something to help us. And you might be it.

**Garry: **Really? That's good to hear. Maybe I can see if they know anything about that little girl.

**Neil: **Since it's just a straight walk, just look for a doorway on the left of this long hallway. The door itself should be on the floor, because it kinda fell apart when I tried opening it.

**Garry: **So, I can't miss it, then.

**Neil: **Yup. I still want to get a good look around, so I can lead them through. I'll be going through the door you came from... _[sighs]_

**Garry: **_[inching closer] _What happened?

**Neil: **_[takes a small step backwards] _Thanks to you, we caught a good break. Finding someone helpful in here is exactly what we needed.

**Garry: **Yeah. Don't worry about it. But don't you want to come with me? Just in case?

**Neil: **Nah, I trust you enough. You would have hurt me if you really were a bad person.

**Garry: **Fair enough. Just don't go trusting people like that left and right. I met some people here as well, and they were less than inviting... But your people sound nice, at the very least. _[smiles at him, and beginning to walk away]_

**Neil: **One last thing, Garry. _[he turns around]_ And I will do something to you if I see you again, because in the end, you did make me ask. Who is it that you're looking for?

**Garry: **_[pauses] _... I don't know her name. I just know how she looks like.

**Neil: **Alright then. I trust you.

**Garry: **_[smiling] _Good to hear. See you, Emile.

**Neil: **When I'll do something to you, because you made me ask. Yeah... See you later, Garry.

_[Garry continues on his way to where Eva and Ib are, and Neil walks through the doorway.]_

**Neil: **_[from behind the door, his voice quickly fading] _Yup... that was the glitch... And looking for Ib... Hm... At least we made someone happy from this mess...

_[Neil's voice trails off, no longer audible to the point of understanding what he's saying. The mannequin walks up to the door, shuts it, and stands in its way, blocking the way out.]_


	23. A4S4E: A Budding Romance?

**Scene 4 (Eva)**

_[Eva is slowly walking down the middle of a corridor. Eva continues forward, her eyes looking every which way. It is absolutely clear that she is panicking underneath her facade. Her breathing is deep, but rapid, and her heart beat is racing. She even turns around, but the corridor is completely empty, both in front of her and behind her. Eventually, she reaches a point where there is a lone door at the very far end of the hallway. The door is blocked by a headless mannequin. Eva stands to the side, and tries to push it away, to pull open the door. The mannequin wouldn't budge, so she begins to walk back. The mannequin follows silently, without her awareness. With her slow pace, the mannequin is able to reach her left arm. Upon grabbing it, Eva lets out an agonizing scream.]_

**Eva: **_[in excruciating pain] _Agh! Get off me... _[screaming] _Ahh! Neil, help me! I'm being attacked!

_[A man in a tattered blue long coat opens the now unblocked door, and sees Eva being attacked and forced onto the floor. She tries pushing it off of her, and kicking haphazardly. The mannequin is unfazed by her struggling, though the mannequin is showing scratches on the parts where Eva's kicks are connecting. At once, Garry sprints towards her, and pushes the mannequin away. The mannequin slams against the wall, and ceases to moves.]_

**Man: **_[breathing heavily] _There... are you okay, miss?

_[Eva turns around to see the mannequin against the wall, and then to the man that pushed it away. The man looks at her arm with great concern.]_

**Eva: **_[looking down, sighs in relief, lying back down]_ This mannequin... I hate this place... I hate this place so-

**Man: **_[stands over her, and looking into her eyes] _Miss, please calm down.

**Eva: **Oh! I... I'm sorry. Um... Thank you... _[pauses]_ Thank you for saving me.

**Man: **No problem. I had problem with a couple of these guys in the past, but honestly, it could be far worse than this.

_[Garry extends his arm to help her up, and Eva grabs it with her right hand.]_

**Eva:**_[getting up] _Who are you?

**Man:** Oh, I'm Garry. What's your name?

**Eva: **I'm Eva Rosalene.

**Garry:** Ah... that name. It's beautiful.

**Eva: **_[blushing] _Ehh? Really?

**Garry: **Of course, Eve!

**Eva: **_[sighs] _Um... It... _[pause] _It's Eva, with an 'A.'

**Garry: **Oh, sorry. May I call you Eve?

**Eva: **_[rolling her eyes, shrugs] _Fine.

**Garry: **Eve, is your arm okay?

**Eva: **Oh... Yeah. It's fine... _[looks at it, and aims her gaze back at Garry]_ Can I ask you a couple of things?

**Garry: **Go right ahead. I'll tell you anything you want to know, though I might not know too much, I'm afraid.

**Eva: **Alright, Garry. First thing. Was that door always unlocked?

**Garry:** Well, it definitely was unlocked before, but I couldn't push it open.

**Eva: **_[getting a better look at Garry, and recognizing him] _Ah... I see. It must have been-

**Garry and Eva: **_[in unison] _...-the mannequin, yeah...

_[The two of them lightly chuckle.]_

**Garry: **_[smirking] _You know, it's nice to meet you, Eve... _[smirk fades while looking at her arm] _... But I wish we met under different circumstances, to be perfectly frank.

**Eva: **I assume you're stuck here too.

**Garry: **_[looking down] _That's correct.

**Eva: **Okay... Wait. Do you have a rose as well?

**Garry: **_[pulling out a healthy blue rose] _Yes I do.

**Garry and Eva: **_[said so perfectly, the pitches of the voice resonate] _Do you know about the rose hurting you?

_[Both of them snicker. Eva continues.]_

**Eva: **_[sighs]_ Okay. S, do you know how you ended up here?

**Garry:** Well, no. But, I've been looking for someone.

**Eva: **Who, if I may ask?

**Garry: **It's a little girl about this tall. _[positions his hand a little higher than his waist] _She's nine years old, has brown hair, beautiful red eyes, usually wearing a white blouse and this... _[motions a triangle] _...weirdly shaped scarf tie thing and a red skirt.

**Eva: **_[recalls what Ib was wearing] _Oh... What are you going to do if you find a girl like this?

**Garry: **_[eyebrows raised] _That's... an oddly specific question, Eve.

**Eva: **I'm just a little curious, that's all.

**Garry: **_[smiling] _Well... since you asked, I'm looking for this girl. I don't remember much about her, but I do know that took care of her once, but... _[smile fades] _I don't think I did it right.

**Eva: **_[a chill crawls up her spine] _What do you mean by "took care of her" and "did it right?"

**Garry: **_[looking at Eva, worry growing] _Eve... Did you see her?

**Eva: **_[fear growing] _Garry, can you answer my question first?

**Garry: **_[a chill crawls up his spine] _I want to know that much.

**Eva: **_[starting to look away] _N-no... I didn't...

**Garry: **You know what I think?

**Eva: **No, I know already the truth...

**Garry and Eva: **_[screaming, simultaneously, glaring at each other] _You hurt her!

_[They both look each other in the eye for a beautiful moment, and they both begin laughing uncontrollably.]_

**Eva: **_[still giggling] _You know, I think we are more in sync than we originally thought.

**Garry: **_[still chuckling] _Yeah... It's crazy... _[laughter fades] _Sorry for the misunderstanding.

**Eva: **Yeah, me too... _[smiling, blushing, and sheepish] _You know, I really like you, Garry. Better than a couple of other guys I know...

**Garry: **You mean like that Neil guy you screamed out for?

**Eva: **_[looking away] _Mhmm. He's nice, and sometimes sweet, but he just acts so annoyingly, and honestly, he's just useless at the worst possible times. He can be such a jerk, even though I know he isn't, really. At least you're a likeable person.

**Garry:** Yeah, well I try to be a likable person. Even if I'm a little bland... Bland, but likable.

**Eva: **Nonsense! I can practically smell the fan-art coming off from you from how kind you are... _[pauses and realizes that she just said "art"]_

**Garry: **That's... the nicest compliment with a small backhanded insult anyone has ever told me.

**Eva: **_[wipes a small sweat drop coming from her face] _Well... I need to get back to the others.

**Garry: **I understand... Can I come with you? I want to see this girl for myself.

**Eva: **Actually... I want to tell the others first, since they might freak out and think that you're the person you put us here.

**Garry: **You're right. I don't want anything like that happening.

**Eva: **Can you wait here?

**Garry: **_[kicks the mannequin to check on it, and confirms it's not moving anymore] _Sure. But please hurry back. This place isn't making me feel any better. I still can't see too much.

**Eva: **Thank you, I understand. I guess I'll be off as quickly as possible.

_[Eva starts running back to where she came as fast as she can. Garry leans against the opposite wall from where the mannequin lies. A knocking is soon heard from the door.]_

**Garry: **What the...

_[He tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.]_

**Garry: **Not again... I'm tired of these doors always locking!

**Voice: **_[from the other side of the door, sounds like Weiss' voice on a speaker.] _Hmph. You still need more discipline, my newest masterpiece.

**Garry: **_[astonished] _Huh? Who are you?

_[The mannequin gets up and walks behind Garry.]_


End file.
